


"... пока не истерлись даты..."

by NovaDore



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Casual, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, геи, драма, повседневность, слэш
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaDore/pseuds/NovaDore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том как Джеффри Бутройт стал Кью. О любви, которая мешает работе и о работе, которая мешает любви.</p><p>Последняя правка текста - 28.02.16г</p><p>Дата выхода следующей главы - ноябрь 2016г.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1. Глава 1. Хорошее предзнаменование.

Часть 1. Глава 1. Хорошее предзнаменование.  


"...Я не хочу загнуться...  
...Пока не совсем растратил  
Все то что люблю и знаю  
Пока не истерлись даты  
Пока я еще ныряю –  
В зеленую тайну моря..."  
Б.Виан «Я не хочу загнуться»

***

… март 2003г., среда

Город щурился холодным весенним солнцем, по-стариковски ворчал наземным метро, шуршал утренними газетами и грелся о стаканчики с горячим кофе. Бесчисленное количество машин, такси и автобусов создавали какофонию. Нескладная мелодия поднималась к вершинам домов и рассеивалась в дымке мглистого тумана. Потоки — безликий пёстрый транспортный и гризайльно-серый человеческий — сливались, двигаясь упорядоченно и слаженно, превращаясь в диковинного зверя. Тело его, находясь в бесконечном движении драповых пальто, заполняло улицы. Зверь дышал сигаретным дымом и гудел клаксонами.  
М. с усилием отвела взгляд от окна. В руках она держала чашку, иногда механически отпивая уже остывший кофе: неизменный колумбийский кофе в неизменной чашке костяного фарфора. Её маленький утренний ритуал, своего рода попытка сохранить себя в этом механизме чужих жизней.   
\- ...Так. С плановыми вопросами у нас всё, - она обернулась к начальнику штаба.   
Таннер обладал пытливым, живым умом, был педантичен и точен, как швейцарские часы. Но больше всего ей нравился его обманчиво-беззащитный вид. Ведь сложно представить, что человек со столь заурядной внешностью был «Вторым в департаменте». Она всегда ценила преданность и самоотдачу, поэтому ничего удивительного, что он стал ее неофициальным советником.   
М. поставила чашку, блеснувшую золотым ободком в свете настольных ламп, мягко опустилась в кожаное кресло и взглянула на Таннера:   
\- Что осталось?  
\- Вопрос о новом сотруднике в технический сектор Кью-Бранч. Кадровики прислали досье 15-ти кандидатур.   
\- Ваше мнение?  
\- На мой взгляд, они все достойны.   
М. задумалась.  
\- Вы знаете Уоллеса, из Сектора Координирования?   
\- Да. Тодд хочет сделать его квотермейстером.  
\- А Уоллес _хочет_ на вакантную должность в технический сектор Кью-Бранч. Думаю удовлетворить его просьбу.  
\- Тогда вопрос решен, – резюмировал Таннер. - Кстати, давно хотел спросить, зачем Тодду ещё один квотермейстер? Свободных штатных единиц у Чалмерса в секторе все равно нет.  
\- Думаю, Агента 07 скоро ждет повышение, и, судя по его характеру, ему понадобится личная нянька, поэтому было решено просить новую ставку у руководства.  
\- Простите, мэм, но разве не эффективнее подобрать человека из опытных работников, нежели ставить в пару к трудному агенту неопытного квотермейстера?  
\- Тодд справился бы, но ему скоро на пенсию. Ирвин или Харрис? У них по два и три подопечных соответственно.   
\- А как же Кристоферсон — лучший проект мистера Гэбриэла? - хмыкнул Таннер.  
\- Лучший работает в паре с лучшим на сегодняшний день, и я не намерена разрушать этот тандем. Тем более, Кристоферсон физически не выдержит дополнительную нагрузку.  
\- Зная Агента 07, это должен быть отличный специалист со стальными нервами, - Таннер сделал пометку в блокноте. - Отправлю запрос в отдел кадров.  
\- Вы знаете, практика показывает, что высокая квалификация и стальные нервы часто являются признаком стандартного мышления, - философски заметила М. - Это очень тонкий вопрос.   
\- Мэм, мы ищем кого-то особенного?  
\- Вы очень проницательны, Билл.   
\- Хм… Среди кандидатов для технического сектора был интересный вариант. Взгляните, пожалуйста.  
М. пододвинула к себе документы. В чёрной папке лежало классическое досье на сотрудника. Первый раздел — фотография и личные данные: Джеффри Бутройт, 25 лет, младший сотрудник Сектора анализа и обработки информации Департамента постановки заданий и подготовки разведывательной продукции Б.Р., уроженец Лондона, Харингей, сирота, мать и отец англичанине; выпускник Оксфорда, компьютерные системы, колледж св.Магдалены, программист, соавтор нескольких книг по радиоэлектронике, приглашения из Apple, NASDAQ OMX Group, IBM и BlackBerry, несколько листов с медицинскими данными, последний содержал сведения о профнепригодности к оперативной работе по физическим показателям. Следующие раздел — характеристика его кадровика: прекрасный работник, выполняет задания любой сложности, использует нетривиальные решения, малообщителен; далее - ссылки на отчёты сектора, стенограммы разговоров с кадровиком. Последний раздел занимала характеристика психолога — доктор Холл очень осторожно пишет о стабильности псих-эмоционального фона и сообщает об искушенности мистера Бутройта в такого рода тестированиях. Последние пять листов — прошения Джеффри Бутройта о переводе в оперативный отдел с резолюциями «отказать».  
\- Судя по личному делу, мистер Бутройт — весьма перспективный юноша, - заключила М. и отодвинула папку на край стола. - Так почему же он всё ещё младший сотрудник?  
\- Кадровики так и не придумали достойного применения его навыкам в отделе, но переводить тоже не спешат, - и, понизив голос, Таннер добавил, - да и Норрису это не выгодно. Проще держать его на ставке младшего сотрудника и перекидывать задания повышенного уровня, не доплачивая. Коллеги называют его «зашкафный сотрудник» - мало говорит, много делает и сидит за своим столом, отгороженный ото всех стеллажами.  
\- Ну что же, дадим мистеру Бутройту проявить себя, - подытожила М. - Отправьте его на тесты к доктору Холлу.  
\- Хорошо, мэм, но они ничего не дадут. Скорее, он снова доведёт психолога до нервного срыва.  
\- Гэбриэлу понадобятся свежие данные.  
\- Вы отправляете его к Гэбриэлу? — с нескрываемым недовольством произнёс советник.  
\- У Марка Гэбриэла достаточно дальновидности и упорства, - сталь мелькнула в голосе М.  
\- При этом он непростительно близорук. Именно при совместной работе с ним Родригес начал действовать сам.  
\- Я помню, - медленно и подчёркнуто спокойно произнесла М. - Не смешивайте работу и личную неприязнь. Тем более, Гэбриэл учится на своих ошибках. И учит других не совершать их. Именно поэтому было решено оставить его в МИ-6.  
Таннер резко подался вперёд. Как может М. в нём настолько ошибаться? Невозможно, чтобы Родригес что-то делал за спиной собственного квотермейстера. Либо это непроходимая глупость и потворство Гэбриэла, либо эта парочка, а это ни для кого не было секретом, делала всё вместе. Но Гэбриэлу непостижимым образом удалось остаться в МИ-6. И после всего этого он даже не поменял своего поведения, оставаясь таким же самоуверенным и заносчивым.   
Все знали, что у М. в фаворе всегда были какие-нибудь «трудные подростки», которых она не стремилась перевоспитать, а использовала как наиболее эффективное средство в самых трудных ситуациях. Хотя иногда они выходили из-под контроля и разрушали всё вокруг.   
\- При всём моем уважении, он слишком увлекается… - скорее шипение, нежели звук голоса издал Таннер.  
\- А это – главный показатель, что ему удастся найти к мистеру Бутройту свой подход, - твердо сказала М. - Держите себя в руках, Таннер. Ваши конфликты с Гэбриэлом не должны мешать работе МИ-6. Вы свободны.  
\- Слушаюсь, - из него словно выпустили весь воздух.  
Таннер собрал папки и вышел, не оборачиваясь. Возможно, заблуждаться могут и сильные мира сего. Только сев за свой стол, он с облегчением понял, что, выходя, не хлопнул дверью. Она всегда выручала его, закрываясь бесшумно. И без сомнения такие мелочи не раз спасали многих от увольнения.

***

Непривычное солнце билось в стекла. Потоки света подобно бесчисленной армии штурмовали стеклопакет, чтобы ворваться в кабинет и залить светом полированную поверхность стола, стеклянные дверцы стеллажа и рассыпаться бесчисленными бликами по светлому паркету. Но тонкие пластмассовые жалюзи сдерживали натиск солнечных лучей. Они могли лишь проскальзывать тайком в глубину кабинета, выхватывать из сумеречной обстановки отдельные предметы, обволакивать их светом, а затем медленно скользить в сторону, повинуясь движению солнца.   
Жалюзи рывками, шипя механизмом, капитулировали в стороны. Марк зажмурился и подставил лицо весеннему солнцу: холодному, яркому, ослепляющему, стирающему линии, очертания, любые границы. Он поставил чашку на подоконник. Ему нравился этот полуденный яркий мир. Лондон предвкушал обеденные часы. Клерки, служащие и рабочие высыпали на улицы и тут же исчезали в ближайших кафе или же направлялись на берег Темзы наблюдать сталь неба, жидкую ртуть реки и чувствовать пронизывающий ветер.   
Марк мог стоять возле окна весь день, согретый обманчиво-жаркими лучами весны. Уютное безмолвие исчезло с первыми трелями сообщения эм-си-эн. Он повернулся в темноту кабинета, практически на ощупь дошёл до стола. Экран озарила ядовито-зелёная иконка менеджера сообщений.   
\- Спорим, это Таннер, – вздохнул Гэбриэл, привычно обращаясь к металлической статуэтке на столе. «Ангел Севера», подарок Энтони Гормли, сочувственно молчал.

«Мистер Ангел-в-отставке,   
Помнится, в вашем пансионе было вакантное местечко.   
Кандидат утверждён М. и будет направлен непосредственно к вам.  
Тодду уже выслали приказ.   
П.С. Это ее личное поручение и мой вам совет – не облажайтесь» 

Марк облокотился на стол и положил подбородок на ладони. Он задумчиво посмотрел на фотографию на противоположной стене: опасная схватка тореадора и быка, запечатлённый момент триумфа разума человека над животной яростью.   
Фотография притягивала взгляд, упрекала и обвиняла, была неизменным напоминанием его ошибки, застывшим кадром его позора.  
Сколько лет уже прошло? Тогда он только перевелся из холодного Лондона в жаркий Гонконг, был неопытен и слишком самонадеян, думал, что приручил опасного и непредсказуемого зверя. Марк был опьянён агентом Родригесом, как крепким вином, словно оно заменяло в венах Тьяго солнечную испанскую кровь. Родригес, как бык на этой чёртовой фотографии, свирепо бросался на всех врагов Британской Короны, а Марк, как тореадор, направлял его ярость. В какой же момент он выпустил из рук мулету и шпагу и оказался безоружным на пути обезумевшего от собственной силы чудовища?   
Шесть лет назад, в далеком Китае, личное поручение Оливии Мэнсфилд, главы Дальневосточного Управления, закончилось провалом. Его Личным Провалом. Таннер никогда не упускал случая напомнить ему об этом, а он и не забывал.   
Марка не уволили. Сам же он был на грани самоубийства или желания взорвать к черту всё Управление вместе с Мэнсфилд, которая создала Родригесу иллюзию развращающей вседозволенности.   
Она помиловала Марка. Сделала так, что его оставили, но перевели в Лондон в сектор Персонала и Внутренней подготовки, где он мог учить других. Знала ли она, какой это будет изощрённой пыткой: изо дня в день анализировать, раскладывать и отрабатывать чужие ошибки, не имея возможности исправить собственные? Всматриваться в напряжённую спину очередного квотермейстера, ведущего своего агента, и молиться, чтобы квотер сделал всё правильно.   
Он перечитал сообщение. Ему казалось, что М. давно забыла о нем, оставив в этих кругах ада, несмотря на его тщетные попытки заслужить долгожданное прощение. И вдруг это поручение... Что оно? Новые пытки или индульгенция?   
Телефон зазвонил противным фальцетом.  
\- Марк, тебя вызывает шеф. Поторопись, - прощебетала секретарь.  
\- Хорошо, Энн, иду.  
Быстро написав Таннеру: «Вы как всегда своевременны, мистер Подавальщик Папок», Марк усмехнулся, снял со спинки кресла пиджак, взял бэйдж, телефон и кредитку. Он в последний раз взглянул на статуэтку ангела. Лучи солнца всё-таки добрались до неё. Ангел словно наполнялся теплом и начинал неуловимо пульсировать, будто готовился взлететь. «Хорошее предзнаменование», - подумал Гэбриэл. Победоносно взглянул на фотографию и поспешно вышел. Реджинальд Тодд, глава Кью-Бранч, исследовательского центра Британской разведки, не любил ждать, а ещё он не любил проигрывать в пятничный покер.   
Забытая чашка осталась на подоконнике. Солнечные лучи замерли на её белых боках, очерчивая надпись «Best Boss Ever» в алом сердечке. Чашка беззастенчиво красовалась в окне. Её легко можно было увидеть с улицы, если бы кто-то захотел заглянуть в окно пятого этажа по Воксхолл-кросс, 85.

***

… март 2003г., четверг

«Don’t wanna be an American idiot.   
One nation controlled by the media.   
Information age of hysteria.   
It’s calling out to idiot America. 

Welcome to a new kind of tension.   
All across the alienation.   
Everything isn’t meant to be okay.   
Television dreams of tomorrow.   
We’re not the ones who’re meant to follow.   
For that’s enough to argue…»

«Надо менять музыку на будильнике. Мозг привык», - парень выбрался из-под нескольких одеял, надел очки и открыл окно.  
«Срочно в душ — согреться».   
Его квартира обладала свойством, которому рукоплескали бы в жарких странах — она очень медленно нагревалась и быстро остывала. Тепла крохотной батареи, включённой лишь на пару часов перед сном, хватало на короткое время, и к утру воздух в спальне становился стылым и душным. Приходилось спать в тёплых носках и толстовке поверх пижамы, укрывшись несколькими одеялами. И так изо дня в день, десять месяцев в году. Если учесть, что он - хозяин квартиры - спал максимум по три-четыре часа и атлетическим телосложением не обладал, то можно понять, почему он так ненавидел просыпаться. Он всё время мёрз.   
У квартиры было и преимущество — она была маленькой, так что идти по ледяному полу было недалеко. В крохотной ванной свет ударил в глаза, застывшие пальцы до отказа вывернули кран с горячей водой. Он опёрся о край раковины и взглянул в зеркало. На него смотрел встрёпанный сутулый парень с тёмной синевой под глазами и отпечатком подушки на щеке.   
«Доброе утро, Джеффри Бутройт».  
Он быстро проскользнул на кухню, нажал кнопку на чайнике, кинул в термокружку пакетик - и сразу в душ. Ванная комната уже успела нагреться. Горячая вода — лучшее средство, чтобы проснуться; стресс пробуждения и недосып улетучились, мышцы расслабились и мир перестал быть таким уж дерьмовым. Всего три минуты под горячей водой, а какой эффект. Высушив волосы, он вновь попал в холод и полумрак спальни.   
«Закрыть форточку».   
Воздух в комнате посвежел, в голове прояснялось. Почувствовав, что снова замерзает, он поспешил в гостиную. Хорошо, что на полу ковёр.   
«Теперь одеться».  
Наугад пошарив в одном из мешков с логотипом прачечной самообслуживания, что стояли среди коробок с электроникой, он выудил футболку и джинсы, понюхал и поморщился.   
«Не тот пакет».   
Дрожа без единой нитки на худом теле и вслух чертыхаясь, Джеффри переступил на холодный пол. Пакет с выстиранной одеждой, как назло, стоял возле самой входной двери, коврик там был грязный, и ступать босыми ногами на него не хотелось. Бельё и джинсы жёсткие после стирки, футболка и свитер — всё мятое. Зато чистое. Подвели только носки. Как и их хозяин, они всячески оберегали своё одиночество и категорически отказывались существовать в паре, а возможно, все они просто были свингерами. Джеффри смирился с полигамностью носков давно, почти сразу, как не стало мамы. Да и высокие кеды всегда выручали. Быстро завязал шнурки на «конверсах» и одёрнул штанины.   
«Теперь совсем тепло».   
На кухне залил кипятком чайный пакетик и достал из холодильника на четверть съеденный гигантский сэндвич. Такие делали в крохотном бистро недалеко от работы. Удовольствие недешёвое, но целого багета с ростбифом хватало на несколько дней, ведь дома должна быть какая-то еда, не считая бутылки молока для бродячего кота, пакета сока и покрытой шубой инея готовой лазаньи в морозилке. Джеффри несколько раз откусил от сэндвича и аккуратно завернул остатки в мятый бумажный пакет. За окном ветер гнал клочки туч по утреннему небу, чёрный асфальт влажно блестел после ночного дождя. Выбросив пакетик и завинтив крышку на термокружке, он сделал пару глотков. Обжигающая жидкость с запахом бергамота и кофеином словно попала не в желудок, а в вены.   
«Порядок. Система прошла отладку, багов нет, можно функционировать».   
Застегнув куртку и намотав на шею шарф, Джеффри спускался по лестнице с чаем в руках и думал, что устал мёрзнуть. Устал быть добровольцем в эксперименте «выживи в условиях ядерной зимы». Но пока придётся жить так, в постоянном противостоянии холоду дома и безнадёжной скуке на работе. Он поправил рюкзак, надел наушники, сунул в карман плеер, подбросил ключи на ладони и отпил из термокружки.   
«Что-нибудь придумаю, - подумал он.- Обязательно».

***

Марк бежал по коридору, лавируя в потоке сотрудников, пытаясь одновременно разговаривать по телефону, обмениваться приветствиями и отвечать на вопросы. Уже полдень, а, кажется, что прошло всего полчаса, как он бросил на стол в кабинете ключи от машины, но так и не смог выпить утренний кофе: звонки, документы, длинное и совершенно бестолковое совещание, несколько вызовов к Тодду по поводу нового сотрудника, стандартные разговоры с начальником сектора Координирования Чалмерсом обо всём и ни о чём про парня, который умудрился обратить на себя внимание М. Странно, очень странно. Апатичный, не честолюбивый, несмотря на очевидные перспективы достичь высот карьеры. Мальчик, который никак себя не проявил, безвылазно просиживая за своим столом, но при этом так просто и нетривиально заявил о себе. Он даже не пытался взломать систему безопасности Ми-6, как делали до него остальные. Что же произошло здесь, в Ми-6, что человек прозябает «за шкафом», не раскрывая свой талант?   
Марк видел многих. Сломленных, морально уничтоженных сирот, желающих либо убивать, либо быть убитыми; детей сотрудников Ми-6, идущих по стопам родителей; романтических юнцов, начитавшихся шпионских романов. Неважно, с чего всё начиналось: с безразличия к собственной судьбе или с осознанного стремления занять какое-то место в механизме разведки — в итоге все они работали с полной самоотдачей.  
Одни, как бенгальские огни, быстро вспыхивали и быстро сгорали, другие, подобно сверхновым, медленно угасали; и те и другие оставляли после себя пепел погребальных костров случайных жертв, агентов и врагов Британии и чёрные дыры неверно принятых решений, упущенных возможностей и давящий груз постоянной ответственности. А некоторые горели ровным спокойным огнём. Но таких - единицы. Как и тех, кто уходил по собственному желанию, найдя новый смысл в жизни.  
Но большинству уходить было некуда, как и Марку. Он хотел жить. Возродился из пепла, как феникс и заново сумел разжечь в себе этот огонь, стараясь поддерживать его, теперь уже ровное, пламя. Пока есть работа – есть жизнь.   
А новый мальчик словно тлел. И невозможно было понять — угаснет он или разгорится.   
ЧТО творилось в его голове?   
Захваченный этими мыслями, Марк чудом увернулся от стажёрки с кипой бумаг, резко повернул налево и чуть не пробежал мимо нужной двери. Он хотел успеть лично понаблюдать за процессом тестирования этого необычного паренька. Гэбриэлу было недостаточно досье от кадровика и едких замечаний Таннера. Нужно было самому увидеть и услышать, как и что отвечает Джеффри Бутройт на стандартные и глупые вопросы, прежде чем встретиться с ним лично. Что бы ни было в голове у Джеффри — Марк справится.   
Он выключил звук телефона и поспешил скрыться в кабинете, пока кто-то в очередной раз не перехватил его.

 

В маленькой ассистентской молодая помощница психолога, нахмурившись, сидела за компьютером и что-то печатала, иногда посматривая на происходящее в соседнем помещении через псевдоокно. Поздоровавшись, Марк попросил готовые результаты тестов, и девушка, кивнув, тихо вышла из комнаты. Гэбриел сел за стол и сосредоточился на двух людях по ту сторону стекла.  
Бутройт выглядел слегка заспанным, слегка растрёпанным. Он сидел со скрещёнными на груди руками, закинув ногу на ногу, иногда зевал и в целом был безучастен к происходящему. Образ напускного равнодушия портила только его нога, отбивающая быстрый ритм по ножке стола.   
Гэбриэл включил громкую связь и откинулся на спинку стула.   
\- ...будьте серьезнее, пожалуйста. Продолжим. День....  
\- Ночь   
\- Информация  
\- Оружие  
\- Работа   
\- Скука  
\- Женщина  
\- Мать  
\- Сердце   
\- Кардиостимулятор  
\- Ещё  
\- Тишина.  
\- М.  
\- 13.  
\- Ещё.  
\- 17.  
\- Ещё.  
\- 2.  
\- Ещё.  
\- Тире-тире.  
\- Так. Стоп. Что это?  
\- Азбука Морзе.  
\- Хорошо. Значит 13 — это «м» в английском алфавите.  
\- А ещё во французском, немецком, итальянском....   
\- А 17?  
\- В Эсперанто.  
\- А 2?  
\- В Сркэбблз.  
\- Дальше. Музыка.  
\- Саморазрушающиеся Новостройки  
\- ЧТО?!  
\- Einsturzende Neubauten. Последний альбом у них умиротворяющий.  
\- Отдых.  
\- Counter Strike. Объяснять надо?  
\- Нет, спасибо. Это любимая игра моего 15 летнего сына. Убийство.   
\- Фраг.  
\- Вас точно надо познакомить. Страна.  
\- Зазеркалье.  
\- Почему же?  
\- Волшебное зеркало слева, пол в серо-белую клетку и наш разговор, как шахматная партия. Хотя всё это больше похоже на безумное чаепитие. Но это уже другая книга.  
\- Агент.  
\- Я пропущу ход.  
\- Вам нужна передышка?  
\- Нет, всё в порядке.  
\- Тогда продолжим....

Гэбриэл сожалел, что так поздно пришёл. Джеффри развлекался, искренне издеваясь над доктором Холлом, при этом явно отвечал правдиво, не задумываясь. Бутройт умудрился полностью контролировать ситуацию, и в какой-то момент было уже не понятно, кто проходил тест. До определённого момента. Слово «агент», как красный сигнал светофора, заставило парня запнуться и утратить контроль, а Марка перестать улыбаться и задуматься.  
\- Мистер Гэбриэл, вот результаты. Вы просили.  
\- Спасибо. Что здесь?  
\- Характеристика личности, диагностика самооценки, степень стрессоустойчивости...  
\- Понятно. Стандартный набор.  
Марк начал перебирать листы, вчитываясь. Получался полнейший бред. Один результат противоречил другому, общая картина не складывалась.   
\- Подойдите, пожалуйста. Вы это читали?  
\- Нет, я ещё не успела.  
\- Довольно нелогично получается, взгляните сами. По одному тесту мистер Бутройт - несомненный лидер, сильный и целеустремлённый, имеющий вес в коллективе, руководитель по природе своей; по другому, как ни странно, — человек, целиком и полностью зависимый от мнения общества, кроме того, у него серьёзные проблемы в общении с окружающими: «... самовосприятие, восприятие ближнего круга, общества в целом — твёрдо негативное.» Помимо всего прочего, он ненавидит детей, стариков, флору и фауну. Так, теперь следующий тест, здесь у Бутройта «Уравновешенность... Присуще позитивное восприятие происходящего... Стремление открыться окружающим... Желание самосовершенствоваться... Стремление к общению... Тяга к публичным выступлениям». И всё это, заметьте, пожалуйста, на фоне глубокой депрессии. Человек практически на грани самоубийства! Что скажете? Как такое получилось?  
\- Мистер Гэбриэл... - пролепетала смущённо девушка.  
\- Где бланки? Покажите мне сами бланки. Это ведь были письменные тесты из первой части?  
\- Да, тесты с одним или несколькими ответами. Вот, аналитики оставили в приложении...   
Марк быстро выдернул последние листы из папки. Он читал страницу за страницей, сдвинув брови и внимательно сверяя вопросы и ответы. Ответы соответствовали выводам психологов-аналитиков.   
Девушка стояла рядом, внутренне готовясь к несомненному разносу и очередной порции совершенно безосновательной, на её взгляд, критики методов работы её замечательного шефа. Вдруг она увидела, как мистер Гэбриэл откинулся на спинку стула и закрыл лицо руками, плечи его тряслись. Она почувствовала, как её сердце и желудок подкатились к горлу: «Неужели плачет...?» Но это были не рыдания. Марк Гэбриэл, начальник Сектора внутренней подготовки департамента Кью-Бранч, смеялся. Потом он отнял руки от лица и начал хохотать в голос, иногда постанывая. «Вот так вот и сходят с ума...» - пронеслось в голове у испуганной девушки.   
\- Мистер Гэбриэл?.. - она осторожно дотронулась до его плеча.  
\- Ха-ха-ха... не могу больше... ха-ха-ха... с ума сойти... о... ну и тип... - Марк вытер выступившие на глазах слёзы и перевёл дыхание. – Простите, пожалуйста, не смог удержаться. Это отлично, понимаете?  
\- Нет...  
\- Ну посмотрите, посмотрите внимательно... Вот здесь, в тестах, где нужно было выбрать один вариант ответа — волна... А тут — ромбики...  
Девушка посмотрела на него с сожалением.  
\- Неужели до сих пор не поняли? Он заштриховывал клеточки так, чтобы они складывались в рисунки! Особенно замечательны тесты, где можно было выбрать несколько ответов, - Марк впихнул стопку тестов ей в руки и начал тыкать пальцем в таблицы. - Здесь, глядите, ёлочки... причём, ёлочки, смещённые относительно друг друга... Нисходящие и восходящие ёлочки... - с трудом сдерживая очередной приступ смеха, сдавленно проговорил Марк. - А тут, где варианты ответа нужно вписать в таблицы... тут у него получился грустный смайлик, здесь - Пэкмэн; но особенно мне понравилось «kurtcobainisalive», написанное азбукой Морзе, «fuckuiamfabulous» и «godsavethequean», написанные латиницей. И я даже не хочу знать, специально или по ошибке написана другая буква в последнем слове... А какое терпение! Посмотрите, как аккуратно заштрихована каждая клеточка! Поразительно. Я такого ещё не видел, а вы?  
Девушка рассеянно перебирала заполненные бланки тестов, судорожно соображая, как будет объяснять в отчёте все эти нисходящие ёлочки и сомнительные фразы.  
\- А..?  
\- Какой можно сделать вывод? Молчите... А вывод напрашивается сам, - назидательно проговорил Марк. - В характеристику нужно добавить: усидчивость, терпеливость, педантичность и, несомненно, умение творчески мыслить.  
Марк выжидательно смотрел на девушку. От необходимости лихорадочно выдумывать ответ помощницу спас динамик, разразившийся напряжённой полемикой происходившей в «Зазеркалье».   
\- … а зачем мне вылезать из постели?  
\- Ну, представьте. Просто представьте. Вы принц....   
\- Прекрасный?  
\- Да, да прекрасный, очень прекрасный.   
\- И умный... А конь будет?  
\- Какой конь?  
\- Тоже прекрасный.   
\- Будет! Так вот. Вы выходите на дорогу...  
\- А как же конь?  
\- Хорошо. Выезжайте на коне.  
\- А я не умею.  
\- Что?  
\- Ездить на коне.  
\- Поймите же, вам нужно просто начать движение. Как вы передвигаетесь по городу?  
\- Пешком или на метро.  
\- Хорошо. Вы прекрасный и умный принц. Вы выходите из замка и подходите к метро. Вам нужно спасти принцессу...  
\- Стоп, неувязочка. Я не пойду в метро.  
\- Почему?!  
\- Со мной же прекрасный конь. Нас не пустят. А коня я одного не брошу.  
\- Почему?!  
\- Он мой друг.  
\- Конь?  
\- Так там же больше никого нет. А верхом я не езжу. Значит, мы дружим.  
\- Так. Всё. Коня сбивает проезжающий мимо автобус. Коня больше нет.  
\- Не ожидал услышать это от психолога, если честно...  
\- Всё. Теперь ничто не мешает вам войти в метро.  
\- Нет, спасибо. Я лучше в лес пойду, прогуляюсь.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Мне надо развеяться. Я только что потерял своего единственного друга.  
\- Лес! Отлично! Вы сами вышли куда надо.  
\- Тогда зачем вообще нужны были метро и конь?  
\- Метро и конь уже в прошлом! Вы в лесу. Вы углубляйтесь в лес, всё дальше и дальше. Вам нужно спасти принцессу.  
\- Другие варианты будут?  
\- Варианты чего?  
\- У меня есть два вопроса. Первый — почему я спасаю именно принцессу, второй — от чего?  
\- Потому что вы — прекрасный принц. А кого вы хотите спасать?  
\- Вообще говоря, никого. Я не затем пошёл в лес. У меня траур. А природа помогает мне не так остро чувствовать одиночество.  
\- Да забудьте вы про этого коня!!!  
\- То есть коня — единственного лучшего друга забыть ради какой-то незнакомой принцессы???  
\- Не хотите спасать принцессу, так сразу и скажите, спасайте принца! Если это поможет хоть кого-то спасти сегодня. Ваши предпочтения мне не важны! Мы сидим здесь уже третий час.   
\- В данном случае, я позиционирую себя как би-асексуала. Но ладно я спасу ее для Вас, но жениться вы меня точно не заставите. От чего спасаем?  
\- От чудовища, которое её охраняет. Неожиданно оно преграждает вам дорогу. И вы...?  
\- И я...?  
\- Что вы сделаете?  
\- Поздороваюсь. Вежливость превыше всего.  
\- Вам нужно победить чудовище! Это препятствие на вашем пути!  
\- Я приложу проездной к считывателю.  
\- Какой проездной, какой считыватель?! Там чудовище! Лес! Вы в лесу!  
\- Обычно, единственная преграда на моем пути — турникет в метро. Это же тест на моё восприятие трудностей, поставленных задач, способов преодоления преград, путей достижения целей и бла-бла-бла. Я прав?  
\- Так если вы и так всё знаете, почему не можете нормально ответить?  
\- А скажите, как надо? Что вы хотите от меня услышать? Я должен быть ненормальным, чтобы был повод меня уволить, или же нормальным, чтобы я не потерял место?  
\- Всё,- громко и чётко сказал психолог, повернувшись к зеркальной поверхности стекла, и поднял обе руки в знак своей безоговорочной капитуляции. - С меня хватит. Вы свободны, мистер Бутройт, и надеюсь не встретить Вас до следующего года.  
Джеффри проводил Холла взглядом до двери. Нервы у доктора за год немного сдали — обычно их совместные посиделки заканчивались проповедью о его, мистера Бутройта, непозволительном поведении, а сегодня Холл был странно напряжён и эмоционален. Он чем-то напоминал Белого Кролика, который боялся опоздать на приём к королеве и всё время смотрел на часы, только вместо часов было зеркало. А вот кто был вместо королевы — неизвестно. Он посмотрел направо. В чёрной поверхности отражались лишь он и комната. Джеффри мог рассчитать размеры зеркала, расстояние до него, из чего оно сделано и какими функциями обладает, но он не мог узнать, кто скрывается за ним и наблюдает, записывает, делает выводы и решает. Бутройт слышал мерный гул кондиционера, шум за закрытой дверью — всё это нарушало тишину и немного раздражало. Он встал, спрятал руки в карманы и вышел. 

Марк смотрел прямо в глаза Бутройту. Спокойный, слегка заинтересованный взгляд, как будто Марк Гэбриэл представлял собой очередную головоломку, сложную задачку. Он мог поклясться, что видел как в радужке серых глаз, замелькал, отображаясь, массив данных, начался анализ, обработка, поиск информации. Только после того как за Бутройтом закрылась дверь, Марк вспомнил, что парень не мог его видеть. Их разделяло зеркало. Он забыл об этом.  
Гэбриэл позволил себе чашку кофе из рук задумчивой помощницы. Девушка совсем сникла. Кажется, Холл сорвался на ней, покрасневшие глаза ее выдавали.   
В этой полутьме, полутишине и полумыслях, скрытый ото всех, Гэбриэл перебирал страницы личного дела, сегодняшние письменные тесты, вспоминал ответы и реакции на устные вопросы, иногда улыбался и думал. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что он получает удовольствие от самого процесса изучения этого кубика-рубика по имени Джеффри Бутройт. В детстве у него была целая коллекция этих цветных головоломок. Он собирал их с каким-то педантичным упорством, и не мог уснуть, если какой-то не был закончен. Но когда все цвета были распределены по сторонам, он неизменно смешивал их. И кубик снова приобретал свою магическую притягательность. Загадка — вот что Марк любил в действительности, разгадка не так его интриговала и будоражила, не так натягивала жилы под кожей, не так увлекала и гипнотизировала. Ведь, по сути, разгадка всего одна, а вот вариантов ее достижения может быть очень много.  
Марк залпом допил кофе, встал и собрал листы в папку.   
Он нашёл. Нет, не ответ. Он нашёл причину.   
А это уже ряд одинаковых квадратиков на одной из граней.


	2. Часть 1. Глава 2. Brave New World

Часть 1. Глава 2. Brave New World  
***

… март 2003г., пятница

Под горой бумаг и отчётов задребезжал телефон. Джеффри на ощупь нашёл аппарат и снял трубку:   
\- Джеффри Бутройт.  
\- Мистер Бутройт, вас вызывает Норрис.  
\- По какому вопросу?  
\- От него только что вышел ваш кадровик,- последовал многозначительный ответ.  
\- Доигрался, - отстранённо прокомментировал Джеффри гудки в трубке.  
Кабинет шефа был этажом выше.

 

Для некоторых удача - помилование за секунду до расстрела. Но такой вариант был для Джеффри Бутройта сомнительным - слишком много историй о сошедших с ума.   
Пластиковая карточка разового доступа грелась в руке. Он сжимал её, как будто боялся, что она исчезнет, а он проснётся за своим столом, и всё это будет лишь сон. Девушки из приёмной, видя его затруднение, а проще говоря, ступор, показали на распечатке плана, как пройти во Вторую Переговорную. Разговор с Норрисом всплывал в памяти отдельными фразами: что-то о шансе, который выпадает раз в жизни, широких возможностях, прекрасном способе показать себя и что-то ещё в таком же духе. Сверяясь с планом, он проводил карточкой по сканерам на дверях, несколько раз поворачивал то налево, то направо, миновал пост охраны в малознакомом крыле здания. Коридор казался кроличьей норой, куда он провалился. Время словно застыло.  
Удача, в понимании Джеффри Бутройта — ошибка в данных, битый пиксель на экране монитора, набор случайностей, то, что не подвергается логике, в чём следует сомневаться, а радость, радость - это преждевременно сделанный вывод.  
Вторая Переговорная являлась практически мифом среди сотрудников МИ-6 низшего звена. Джеффри не мог себе представить, что окажется всего в шаге от неё. По слухам, там решались проблемы национального масштаба. Парень неожиданно почувствовал себя особенным. К нему возвращались уверенность и сила, осознание собственной значимости. Наконец-то его оценили и выбрали.  
Удача, в понимании Джеффри Бутройта, — это флакончик с надписью «выпей меня!» и любая дверь будет открыта. Потому что ключ ему уже дали.

Когда дверь открылась, Джеффри замер, вмиг растеряв всю былую уверенность: комната поражала своей величественностью. На противоположной от входа стене висели портреты основателей МИ-6 - капитана королевского флота Джорджа Мэнсфилда Смита-Камминга и капитана Южно-стаффордширского полка Вернона Келла. Смит обладал пронизывающим твердым взглядом, а Келл, несмотря на свою худощавость, производил впечатление несгибаемого человека. Обстановка в комнате им соответствовала: резные дубовые панели на стенах, бордовые шторы, схваченными по бокам тяжелыми шнурами, диван из тёмной кожи и кресла красного дерева, низкий резной столик на львиных лапах, огромный книжный шкаф, похожий на готический собор, узкий мини-бар с коллекцией алкоголя, картины в массивных позолоченных рамах... Люстра же, словно многоуровневый торт, собранный из осколков хрусталя и подвешенный вверх тормашками, не впечатлила парня, но в сочетании с остальной обстановкой комнаты завершила ощущение достоинства и благородства. Всё было словно пропитано духом старой Англии, всё было таким старым, таким дорогим, таким английским... Или, на самом деле, не было таковым. В здании, где работают шпионы, нельзя доверять даже мебели.  
Бутройт хмыкнул и непроизвольно опустил взгляд себе под ноги. Любимые поношенные "конверсы", мятые джинсы и слегка растянутый свитер не оставляли надежды на представительный вид, а вечно растрепанная шевелюра довершала образ полного раздолбайства. Джеффри почувствовал себя нелепым. Тело инстинктивно рвануло назад в коридор, то ли бежать за фраком и гелем для волос, то ли просто бежать, к своему столу, за шкаф, в зону единоличного комфорта.   
\- Интерьер впечатляет, не правда ли?  
Джеффри вздрогнул.   
\- Не думал, что мой вопрос может поставить Вас в тупик.  
Мужской голос, приятный и спокойный, звучал из глубины переговорной, куда не торопился свет, оставляя дальнюю часть комнаты в цепкой хватке полумрака. Пройдя солнечную часть и прищурившись, Бутройт разглядел возле камина два вольтеровских кресла, одно из которых занимал незнакомый мужчина.   
\- Простите?  
\- Это я должен извиниться, - ответил человек, поднимаясь навстречу, и протянул руку. - Марк Гэбриэл, начальник Сектора персонала и внутренней подготовки сотрудников Департамента Кью-Бранч, - представился он и улыбнулся.   
\- Джеффри Бутройт, младший сотрудник Сектора анализа и обработки информации Департамента постановки заданий и подготовки разведывательной продукции, - последовал скороговоркой ответ.   
Рука мистера Гэбриэла была теплой, а рукопожатие - уверенным и сильным. Одетый в элегантный костюм мужчина располагал к себе и излучал спокойствие. Джеффри немного расслабился.   
\- Прошу, присаживайтесь, - последовало приглашение, - Вы знаете о цели нашей встречи?  
\- Мне должны предложить новое место, - с еле уловимой радостью ответил Бутройт.  
\- Тогда не буду мучить вас ожиданием. Ваш ответственный подход к работе не мог не остаться незамеченным. Более того, слухи о Вашем прилежании достигли руководства Ми-6. В качестве поощрения было принято решение о Вашем повышении в должности до сотрудника сектора Координирования департамента Кью-Бранч. Вам необходимо пройти обучение и сдать экзамен. После этого вас направят в отдел по специализации. А потом всё зависит от вас. Перед Вами открываются широкие перспективы: стать частью команды первоклассных специалистов или же пойти ещё дальше и стать личным координатором агента. Независимо от вашего выбора, вам предоставят корпоративное жилье и полный соц.пакет. Если же вы решите добиваться места квотермейстера, то вам выделят личный автотранспорт и кабинет. И, несомненно, зарплаты и бонусы гораздо более высокие, чем может предложить вам мистер Норрис. Это проект договора, - на стол между ними легла стопка документов, - ознакомьтесь, пожалуйста, и, если вас всё устроит, с новой недели вы должны приступить к своим обязанностям, - закончил собеседник и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
Джеффри послушно начал перебирать страницы. Взгляд не фокусировался на строчках. Он и договор-то взял скорее для того, чтобы иметь возможность переварить кардинально изменившуюся ситуацию. По мере того, как мистер Гэбриэл говорил, а Джеффри слушал, его надежды вновь рушились. Он снова получил предложение сидеть в офисе и пялиться в компьютер - одно болото с рутиной поменять на другое, места разные, а суть та же. Стало обидно и горько, потому что он так и не смог убедить систему дать ему шанс. Злость вскипела и направилась в сторону, как ему казалось, наименьшего сопротивления - на мистера Гэбриэла. Он знал. Он не мог не знать. Досье сотрудников хоть и не разрешалось читать в открытом доступе, но с его кадровиком разговоров никто не запрещал. А потому как себя держит этот щеголь — явно любит и знает свою работу - ему не составило труда побеседовать с кадровиком, тем более, последний всё время посмеивался над упрямыми попытками Джеффри добиться своего. Захотелось показать, что предложение мистера Гэбриэла абсолютно не задело его, хотелось стереть с лица собеседника доброжелательную улыбку и сочувствие, которое мелькнуло в ней, как показалось Джеффри. 

Гэбриэл наблюдал за парнем, который сидел напротив и листал договор. На него было жалко смотреть, и Марк невольно ему посочувствовал и решил дать время придти в себя.   
Гэбриэл очень хорошо понимал, как важно при нехватке сотрудника получить согласие парня, который был просто находкой для их департамента, и мысленно крыл всеми словами его нерадивого начальника, за то, что тот в течение пяти лет бесцельно тратил впустую талант своего подчинённого. Кроме того, парень, сам того не зная, значительно вырос в глазах Марка, довольно холодно отреагировав на его слова о высокой зарплате и всех остальных благах, которые он, Джеффри Бутройт, автоматически получил бы вместе с новой должностью. Мальчик, конечно, не бедствовал, но Гэбриэл отлично знал, что оклада младшего сотрудника департамента постановки заданий хватает лишь на покрытие основных расходов, не более. Не меркантильный, с живым умом и прекрасным чувством юмора — просто самородок, место которому в Кью-Бранч.   
Марк знал, что должность, которую он предлагал, совершенно не то, что хотел бы парень. Но, в тоже время, Марк знал, что именно эта должность подходила ему идеально. Осталось убедить в этом самого Бутройта.  
Во-первых - нужно было назначить собеседование на незнакомой для него территории - простой психологический приём, который сделал бы Джеффри более уязвимым и сговорчивым. Вторая Переговорная идеально для этого подходила.   
Чтобы понять, как действовать дальше, нужна была реакция человека на проблему. Без предисловий перейти к сути дела, «раскрыть карты», получить ответ — парню даже не нужно было ничего говорить, язык тела и мимика выдали его лучше всяких слов.   
Как правило, вариантов развития событий, даже с таким типом, как Бутройт, всего три. Первый — что тот сразу согласится и подпишет договор. Второй вариант — чёткий отказ — был вероятнее первого. Но мистер Бутройт по-прежнему оставался в своём кресле. Получалось, что и второй вариант не подходил. Оставался третий — резкое неприятие вначале, но возможный положительный ответ в итоге. Всё зависело от того, что будет после, когда Джеффри Бутройт перестанет делать вид, что углублён в чтение договора, который, к слову сказать, всё это время он держал вверх ногами.   
\- Боюсь, что не смогу соответствовать, - Джеффри закрыл папку.  
\- Судя по Вашему досье, Вы как раз соответствуете, - веско произнес мужчина.  
\- Тогда должность мне не подходит.  
\- Вы себя недооцениваете, мистер Бутройт, - мягко ответил Гэбриэл и положил ногу на ногу.  
\- Мне хотелось бы побыстрее вернуться к себе, у меня много работы, - сухо проговорил тот.  
\- Торопитесь к себе за шкаф? - Гэбриэл покачивал ногой глядя, как на носке его ботинка играли отблески пламени камина. - Вас там заждались? Диаграммы и графики настолько будоражат ваше сознание?   
\- Вы так хорошо знаете специфику моей работы. Тоже с этого начинали? - Джеффри хамил, понимал это, но не мог остановиться.  
Он почувствовал себя заурядным, как эти диаграммы и графики, как его собственная работа, как сама его жизнь. Картон папки с хрустом смялся под его пальцами. Злость подкатывала, как тошнота, волнами, но он не мог оторвать взгляда от собеседника, который даже не смотрел на него, безмятежно сидя в своем кресле и размеренно покачивая ногой, как метрономом, в такт своим словам.   
\- О нет, мистер Бутройт, на заре своей карьеры я был гораздо ближе к "земле", чем вы.  
\- Не думал, что вы работали садовником. Советуете попробовать?  
\- Да, несомненно, вы принесли бы больше пользы Англии, копая клумбы.  
\- Я привык пачкать руки чернилами, а не навозом.   
\- Вы зря отказываетесь. Мне кажется, вам нравится цикличность. - Гэбриэл оторвался от созерцания собственного ботинка и посмотрел на Бутройта. - Садовник сажает растение, осенью собирает урожай, отдыхает зимой. Затем наступает весна и весь цикл повторяется. Садовник получает положительный результат. Вы же — нет.   
\- О чём вы?  
\- Вот об этом, - Марк приподнялся, взял с каминной полки чёрную папку и достал оттуда несколько листов. - Узнаёте?  
Джеффри замер. Конечно, он узнал. Как можно не узнать свидетельства личного поражения? Даже со своего места он видел красные печати «Отказать» и размашистую подпись своего кадровика на собственных прошениях о переводе в оперативный отдел. Алые оттиски словно пули раз за разом ранили его самолюбие.   
\- Сколько раз вам должны отказать, чтобы вы навсегда поняли — вам не быть полевым агентом.  
Измятая папка с договором полетела на стол, разбросав листки с отказами.   
Бутройт вскочил.   
Гэбриэл резко ударил ладонью по кожаному подлокотнику своего кресла.   
Звук пощечины.   
Удар не по подлокотнику, а словно в солнечное сплетение.   
Джеффри медленно осел на своё место и закрыл лицо руками.  
Воцарилась тишина.  
Гэбриэл смотрел в огонь. Он снова ждал.   
Через какое-то время Джеффри пошевелился в своем кресле.  
Марк понимал, как трудно начинать жизнь заново. Он в полной мере ощутил это на собственной шкуре. Сейчас Бутройт представлял собой «ноль». Нужен был импульс, чтобы ноль превратился в двоичный код.   
Мужчина повернул голову. Парень сидел, прикусив губу, и смотрел на пламя в камине.  
\- Вы знаете, чем занимается сектор Координирования? Держу пари, что нет. Пойдёмте.   
\- Куда? - глухо спросил Бутройт.  
\- Пойдёмте-пойдёмте. 

 

Джеффри апатично следовал за Марком. Мужчина продолжал говорить, прерываясь лишь, чтобы набрать пароли на кодовых замках, прикладывая к сканерам карту, чтобы пройти в очередной коридор, попасть на лестницу или, как сейчас, в лифт.   
\- Вас сложно в этом винить, ведь вы явно не знакомы даже со структурой департамента, на который хотите работать, и ваш скептический настрой понятен. Сложно чего-то хотеть и к чему-то стремиться, если не знаешь перспектив, открытых перед тобой. Проходите, пожалуйста, в лифт.   
\- Я знал, чего я хочу. Мне в этом отказали.   
\- Поступая на работу, Вы предполагали, что спецслужба Ее Величества состоит исключительно из агентов? Довольно распространённая ошибка. В начале я тоже так думал, - Марк улыбнулся.

***

Лифт остановился. Они вышли в широкий коридор и направились к стеклянной двери, которая бесшумно скользнула в сторону, после того, как Гэбриэл в очередной раз поднёс к сканеру карту. По сравнению с тишиной коридора, Джеффри показалось, что он с головой нырнул в бурлящий поток – перед его глазам сновали люди, то тут, то там выкрикивали географические названия, термины, комбинации цифр и букв, сложно было уловить что-то определённое в потоке хаотичной информации - всё находилось в непрерывном движении.   
Единственной неподвижной фигурой был человек, склонившийся над центральным столом с множеством мониторов. Всё его внимание было приковано к одному из экранов, на котором по сетке, смутно напоминавшей карту, передвигалась красная точка. Чётким спокойным голосом человек отдавал команды, сверяясь с соседними мониторами. Джеффри прислушался.   
\- ...Ты почти у цели. Обойди фасад с правой стороны, увидишь дверь с цифровым замком. Проведи красной скан-картой, попадешь во внутренний двор. Вторая дверь слева – вход для прислуги.   
Внезапно шум голосов в зале прервали автоматные очереди. От неожиданности Джеффри отпрянул, налетев на что-то спиной.   
\- Кью, меня засекли. Куда отступать?   
Человек выпрямился и бросил коротко:   
\- Спутник и план дома на основной экран, - и уже в микрофон добавил. – Найди клумбу погуще, пока карта грузится.   
Центральный экран погас, но мгновение спустя на нем уже мелькали улицы, локализуясь до квартала, потом уже стали различимы дома и тот самый внутренний двор отеля, довольно большой, с газоном, цветами и несколькими шезлонгами. У стены хозяйственной постройки – фигура человека, который быстро осматривался, периодически прикладывая руку к уху, придерживая наушник.   
\- Поторопи там свой google-map, у меня аллергия на лилии. И на свинец, кстати, тоже, - весело заметил агент, голос которого заглушила целая канонада выстрелов.   
\- Так, помаши мне рукой, я тебя вижу. Через 3 метра узкая серая дверь - это прачечная и служебные помещения. Подкрепление будет через несколько минут. Продержишься?   
\- Легко. Я тут как раз присмотрел удобный шезлонг, - в два прыжка преодолев расстояние, агент исчез в здании.   
\- Иди по коридору, по лестнице на второй этаж, номер 211, – командовал мужчина, неотрывно наблюдая за агентом, который снова стал двухмерной точкой на плане. - Кстати, можешь не торопиться, вся охрана локализована у центрального входа – наша группа снова спасает твою задницу, максимально отвлекая огонь на свои.   
\- В тех.секторе разработали бронетрусы?   
\- Получишь две пары в качестве новогоднего бонуса, обещаю. В спальне в шкафу встроенный сейф, введи комбинацию цифр, которую сказал тебе Измаил.   
\- Жесткий диск у меня, - подтвердил агент. - Кью, я слышу шаги.   
\- Прыгай с балкона.   
\- Нашёл-таки способ от меня избавиться.   
Агент возник на трёхмерной карте, перемахнув через перила на крышу фургона.   
\- Падай! Под машину!- неожиданно и властно закричал Кью, и агент молниеносно соскользнул на землю и закатился под грузовик. На месте, где он был секундой раньше чернели аккуратные пулевые отверстия.   
\- Автоматчик на балконе, перезаряжается, у тебя пятисекундное окно.   
Агент выкатился из-под машины и разрядил обойму в указанном направлении.   
\- Я твой должник, Кью. О, черт, брюки порвал...  
\- Убирайся оттуда. Самолёт до Манилы вылетает через полтора часа. И да, с тебя всё равно магнитик.  
\- Это не по договору, у меня же нет ранений, – возмутился агент, перебегая улицу и скрываясь в ближайшем переулке.   
\- Ты брюки порвал, – парировал Кью.   
\- Куплю себе новые, – буркнул агент.  
\- Отлично. А мне деревянную рыбку, - ответил квотер и отключил связь.   
\- Группы один и два зачистили периметр и ждут дальнейших указаний, – транслировали динамики.

 

Кью отдал последние приказы, снял гарнитуру, обернулся и обессилено присел на край стола.   
\- Отличная работа, всем спасибо. Сводки и отчёты можете сдать через пару часов.   
Перемена в нём была разительна: он выглядел измотанным, с поникшими плечами и остановившимся взглядом, и совершенно не соответствовал тому сильному и собранному человеку, что ещё минуту назад отдавал приказы.   
Кью заметил гостей, улыбнулся, поправил пиджак и направился к ним.   
\- Мистер Гэбриэл, добрый день. Рад Вас видеть, - мужчины обменялись рукопожатиями.   
\- Мистер Кристоферсон, вы как всегда на высоте, - весело заметил Марк.   
\- У меня был прекрасный учитель, - подмигнул Кью.   
\- Ваша скромность достойна лучшего применения, - улыбнулся Гэбриэл. — О, прошу прощения, позвольте представить, Джеффри Бутройт, младший сотрудник Сектора анализа и обработки информации.  
\- Дэвид Кристоферсон, квотермейстер агента 005, - мужчина протянул ему ладонь.  
\- Очень приятно, - промямлил парень.   
\- Я пытался убедить мистера Бутройта, что в твоем секторе он скучать не будет. Теперь мы ждём его решения, - добавил Гэбриэл.   
\- Да, у нас скучать некогда. Кстати, если бы я знал, что вы придете, я бы попросил магнитики и для вас, - ухмыльнулся Кристоферсон.- К сожалению, я должен вас оставить. Кажется, мне пора съесть свой стандартный ланч в стандартной столовой МИ-6. Люблю простые удовольствия.   
\- Они, как известно, прибежища непростых натур. Увидимся, Дэвид.   
\- До скорого, Марк. Мистер Бутройт, рад знакомству, надеюсь, мы ещё встретимся.   
\- Да, да… - рассеянно пробормотал он. 

 

Джеффри пропустил весь разговор мимо ушей. Ему не терпелось спросить у мистера Гэбриэла, где нужно поставить подпись, и тогда он каждый день сможет погружаться в эту бурю событий, станет также вести агента, жизнь которого будет зависеть от его, Джеффри Бутройта, решений. И на кону будет не его жизнь. Подобно гроссмейстеру, он будет продумывать ходы, как кукловод дёргать за ниточки и при этом не выходить за пределы здания МИ-6.   
Джеффри с досадой подумал, что испугался выстрелов, словно они могли ранить его, преодолев экран в координаторской, и шарахнулся назад. Зря он считал себя закаленным геймером. Спиной он наткнулся на стену, которая вернула его с Филиппин в здание МИ6 и не позволила совсем потерять лицо при чужих людях.  
Вдруг он понял, что за его спиной не было стены, там был Марк Гэбриэл.

 

Марк смотрел, как Джеффри пытается совладать с собой, и в очередной раз понял, что сделал всё правильно. Мужчина держал в руках папку с договором и практически ощущал себя дьяволом: душа в обмен на адреналин и острые ощущения. Молодой человек повернулся выверенным движением и посмотрел прямо ему в глаза.   
Повисла неловкая пауза.   
«Так. Срочно нужно что-то сделать», - подумал Марк. - « А то, если я сейчас предложу подписать договор кровью, Бутройт согласится. Переборщил я с впечатлениями...»   
А вслух произнёс:   
\- Вы, наверное, ещё не обедали. Ниже этажом у нас кафетерий. Там неплохо готовят. Пойдёмте, - и легонько подтолкнул Бутройта к двери.   
Джеффри послушно направился к выходу, но внезапно остановился на пороге.  
\- Простите, я испортил договор.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, у меня есть другая копия.

***

Кафетерий Ми-6 радовал запахом вкусной еды и производил впечатление ресторана: белоснежные скатерти, блестящие столовые приборы, явно удобные деревянные стулья. За прилавком девушка в кокетливом белом передничке приветливо улыбалась посетителям. Здесь не было никелированных холодных поверхностей прилавков и стеклянных витрин холодильников; не было одноразовой посуды и пластмассовых салфетниц — всё здесь выглядело по-домашнему уютно и респектабельно. В большие окна светило солнце. Мужчины встали в очередь и начали обсуждать меню.   
\- Система здесь проста: выбирайте блюдо и делайте заказ. Что-то вам отдают сразу, что-то приносят потом. Если вы ещё не выбрали, могу посоветовать жульен — это коронное блюдо нашего повара. Ещё совсем неплох крем-суп из лесных грибов, к нему подают гренки с сыром. Любой салат, если вы, конечно, любите овощи, заправят по вашему выбору оливковым маслом, обезжиренным йогуртом или домашним майонезом. А дальше, как пассажир самолёта, выбирайте курицу, рыбу или даже говядину. Они не зажаривают её до подошвенного состояния, - весело комментировал меню Марк.  
\- Я даже не знаю, хочу ли я есть... Возможно, выпил бы кофе или чай, - парень читал меню, с трудом вникая в названия блюд. Он всё ещё не мог прийти в себя.   
\- У Вас ещё есть время выбрать. Я бы, например, на вашем месте, поел. А то вся эта стрельба и погоня вызвали во мне зверский аппетит. Нам повезло, что время ланча подходит к концу — получасом раньше здесь была бы толпа.   
Очередь постепенно двигалась, к Гэбриелу постоянно обращались с разными вопросами, Джеффри даже не пытался вслушиваться - в какой-то момент ему показалось, что тот разговаривает сразу со всеми. Когда подошла их очередь, Марк пропустил Бутройта вперёд, с напутственным «Не стесняйтесь» и ответил на телефонный звонок.   
\- Добрый день, вы готовы сделать заказ? - спросила девушка.  
Спустя пару минут, неожиданно для самого себя, Джеффри обнаружил перед собой на прилавке поднос, полный еды. Кажется, сегодня организм решил за него, что пришло время обеда.  
\- Простите, мистер Бутройт, я вынужден покинуть Вас, - прозвучал за его спиной голос Гэбриэла.  
Джеффри обернулся. Марк с тоской посмотрел на изобилие блюд на подносе.   
\- Завидую вам, мне сегодня точно не суждено поесть. Приятного аппетита, мистер Бутройт, жду вашего решения, - с этими словами он пристроил ему подмышку папку с договором.  
Ещё раз быстро осмотрев заказ Джеффри, мужчина вытащил из хлебной корзинки небольшой багет и отломил половину.   
\- Горячий и хрустящий, - одобрительно заметил он. - Наслаждайтесь, - и быстро пошёл к двери, на ходу отправляя в рот куски багета.  
\- До свидания, - деревянным голосом проговорил Джеффри, глядя вслед удаляющейся спине.

 

Самая худшая ситуация, в которую может попасть человек? Для всех по-разному. Для Джеффри Бутройта, например — оказаться с подносом, полным еды, в совершенно незнакомом месте, среди совершенно незнакомых людей. Свободных столиков, как назло, не было. А даже если бы и были, ему пришлось бы сидеть без защиты — у него не было ни книги, ни плеера, ни, тем более, ноутбука, чтобы создать невидимую и такую необходимую для него стену. Молодой человек с ужасом представлял, как ему придётся подсаживаться к кому-то. Этот кто-то, наверняка, окажется невероятно общительным, и при этом — какой-то большой шишкой в МИ-6. А сам Джеффри, без сомнения, ляпнет что-нибудь лишнее и на его карьере точно можно будет поставить жирный крест. По идее, вариантов было два — либо бросить поднос и спасаться бегством на глазах у возможных сослуживцев, либо, всё-таки попытать счастья и постараться наладить контакты с кем-то, сидящим в одиночестве.   
Проблема решилась сама собой — появился вдруг третий вариант. Парень заметил, как над небольшим столиком в углу приподнялся мужчина, явно стараясь обратить на себя его внимание. Дэвид-благослови-тебя-Бог-Кристоферсон. Джеффри с максимальной скоростью, на какую только способен человек его комплекции с тяжёлым подносом в руках, направился к своему спасителю.   
\- Приветствую, мистер Бутройт. Марк поступил чертовски правильно, что привёл Вас сюда. Повар у нас замечательный.   
\- Мистер Кристоферсон, я должен извиниться перед Вами. Тогда, в координаторской я вёл себя… эээ… неподобающе.  
\- Извинения приняты. Тогда и я должен извиниться перед Вами. Возможно, вы хотели сесть за какой-то другой столик, а я так настойчиво Вас позвал. Но я признаюсь Вам, что очень неуютно чувствую себя при таком количестве народа. А уж есть в одиночестве и вовсе пытка.   
Джеффри улыбнулся, поставил поднос на столик и занял стул напротив Дэвида.  
\- Я Вас понимаю.  
\- Вы взяли жульен. Прекрасный выбор.   
\- Да, по совету мистера Гэбриэла, - ответил Джеффри, отправив в рот первую ложку жульена. Тот источал тонкий аромат лесных грибов и словно таял во рту, растекаясь сливочно-кремовой текстурой. Только сейчас Джеффри понял, насколько он голоден.   
\- Я вижу, Вам понравилось, - заметил Дэвид, старательно выбирая оливки из греческого салата.   
\- Лишние элементы? - Джеффри указал ложкой на аккуратную горку оливок.  
\- Ненавижу оливки, но люблю Барбару Стрэйзанд.(1) - улыбнулся Дэвид.  
Джеффри молча наслаждался едой. Она волшебным образом помогала ему вернуть утраченное равновесие. Кристоферсон был всё ещё поглощён удалением оливок из салата и не обращал внимания на изучающий взгляд Джеффри, который уже окончательно пришёл в себя и спокойно рассматривал своего собеседника.   
Кристоферсон был высоким и худым. Очень высоким и очень худым. Джеффри заметил это, пока тот разговаривал с Гэбриэлом в координаторской. Вблизи же его худоба выглядела бы прямо-таки болезненной, если бы не легкий загар, покрывавший руки и лицо. Но даже загар не способен был скрыть темные круги под глазами и глубокую вертикальную морщину между бровями — следы постоянной усталости и напряжения. У мужчины были крупные правильные черты лица и карие глаза; прядь тёмных, с заметной проседью волос, спадала на высокий лоб, когда мужчина наклонял, как сейчас, голову. Однако седина нисколько его не портила, и Джеффри даже мог бы назвать его красивым, хоть тому было явно за сорок.   
Про одежду — узкий тёмный костюм, ботинки и светлую рубашку, Бутройт мало что мог сказать — кроме того, что они выглядели отлично, сидели отлично и были подобраны отлично. Джеффри вообще пришёл к выводу, что на «верхних этажах» выглядеть отлично было нормой. Но даже в сравнении с мистером Гэбриэлом, мистер Кристоферсон был образцом концентрированной элегантности. А вот про его очки и часы Джеффри мог бы сказать многое. Очки — полимерные супертонкие линзы с антибликовым напылением, оправа Cartier серебряная, тонкая, невесомая. Что касается часов, Бутройт ожидал увидеть классические модели тех же самых Cartier, Corum, Patek Philippe или Carrera y Carrera – но квотермейстер оказался счастливым обладателем легендарной модели Monaco от Tag Heuer.  
Джеффри прикинул в уме общую стоимость костюма и аксессуаров — и пришел к выводу, что она равнялась ВВП какой-нибудь маленькой страны третьего мира. Но при всем этом Кристоферсон самозабвенно сражался с оливками, любил Барбару Стрейзанд, был немного замкнутым и не старался выглядеть супер-героем когда это не требовалось, а еще у них с Джеффри была одна фобия на двоих. И окажись он вместо Гэбриэла во Второй переговорной, Бутройт не почувствовал бы себя, как тогда, ущербным.   
«Сочетание Элегантности и Усталости», наконец, разобравшись с оливками, приступил к салату. Бутройт задумчиво смотрел на опустевшую кокотницу.  
\- Что для этого нужно? - с интересом спросил Джеффри.  
\- Грибы, я думаю, сливки, сыр… приправы… Если хотите, я могу спросить у шеф-повара, - прожевав, откликнулся Кристоферсон.  
\- Я не об этом. Чтобы стать квотермейстером. Сколько нужно учиться?  
\- Смотря, какого агента Вы хотите вести.  
\- А есть разные?  
\- Конечно. Агенты с одним нулем, без лицензии на убийство, занимаются информационным шпионажем, внедряются в преступные синдикаты, ведут переговоры. Они рискуют не меньше, чем все остальные, но их руки не в крови. Им даже не выдают оружия. Но есть агенты с двумя нулями. Чтобы стать одним из них, нужно обладать особым складом характера: не только блестяще выполнять задания высокой сложности, но и убивать. 005 говорил, что решиться впервые убить человека не так сложно, как во второй раз. С одной смертью можно как-то примириться, попытаться забыть, но повторить это оказывается гораздо труднее.   
\- Так в ваши обязанности входит следить, чтобы агент не вляпался в неприятности?  
\- Видимо вы были очень заняты. Молодых сотрудников МИ-6 всегда приглашают в наш сектор, чтобы они знали, насколько важен их труд. Поймите, мистер Бутройт, что моя работа — это не только следить, чтобы агент не влип в неприятности. Я должен досконально разработать план операции, просчитать возможные риски, обеспечить нужным оборудованием, оружием и по необходимости уметь скоординировать силовые подразделения и отряды специального назначения. Кроме того, уметь ориентироваться на любой местности и за короткий срок суметь изменить план действий в непредвиденной ситуации. В особо сложных случаях, когда требуется моё личное присутствие на земле, приходиться рисковать своей жизнью наравне с агентом. Тогда на мои плечи ложится двойная задача: не только вести своего агента, но и не обнаружить точку своей дислокации, максимально обезопасив себя. Помимо всего прочего, агент постоянно рискует жизнью, и я обязан не только знать, как помочь, но доходчиво и быстро объяснить это умирающему человеку, иногда находясь в координаторской за тысячу километров от него. Поэтому я мог бы уже работать в службе спасения. Цена работы с лучшими из лучших. С ними сложнее всего.  
\- Так вот кого называют «Ангелами-Хранителями»…  
\- Да, - улыбнулся Кристорфесон. - Но нужно быть не только за правым плечом агента и быть на шаг впереди него, но и суметь удержать в рамках. Как бы вам объяснить… - Дэвид замолчал, подыскивая слова. - Агент, в сущности, оружие. Оружие со своим видением мира. А задача квотермейстера сделать так, чтобы оружие не начало действовать самостоятельно.   
\- Видимо, бывали случаи обратного?  
\- Да. И от этого никто не застрахован.  
\- А как этого избежать? Жёстко контролировать?  
\- Нужно заслужить доверие агента.  
\- Каким образом?  
\- Каждый ищет свой способ. Марк вам ещё об этом расскажет.  
\- Вы давно с ним знакомы? - Джеффри совсем расслабился, а беседа с мистером Кристоферсоном оказалась на удивление захватывающей.  
\- Да, ещё с форта, мы почти ровесники. Но обстоятельства сложились так, что он стал мои учителем.   
«Ровесники??? Кристоферсон выглядел лет на десять старше Гэбриэла, которому на вид никак не могло быть больше тридцати пяти. Да... Нелегкая работа у квотермейстеров», - пронеслось в голове у Джеффри.  
\- А что случилось? - не унимался он.   
\- Его перевели в Сектор персонала и внутренней подготовки Департамента Кью-Бранч на должность преподавателя, - сухо сказал Кристоферсон. - А что касается учёбы — продолжил он, смягчив интонацию, - обязательное обучение в Форте вы уже прошли и экзамены начального уровня сдали. Далее, как вы знаете, идет специализация и итоговый квалификационный экзамен. Вы же переходите из департамента в департамент и по правилам должны отучиться на новом направлении вместе с новобранцами. Сейчас в секторе освободилось место, и мы срочно ищем специалиста по радиоэлектронике. Вам, наверное, эту должность и предлагали?  
\- Да, в университете я экстерном закончил курс. Какие будут обязанности?  
\- Пока у вас нет нужного уровня доступа, я не могу вдаваться в подробности, - помедлив, добавил Дэвид с извиняющейся улыбкой, и, желая перевести тему, спросил, - Да, кстати, все кандидаты проходят обязательные психологические тесты. Вы их уже сдавали? - Дэвид подозрительно тыкнул стейк из лосося вилкой, словно опасаясь, не оживёт ли тот, и, отрезав маленький кусочек, отправил его в рот.   
\- Да, вчера, - ответил Джеффри, взяв бутылку минеральной воды.  
\- Прекрасно! - обрадовано сказал квотермейстер и, придирчиво изучив идеально чистый стакан, протянул его собеседнику. — И мне, налейте, пожалуйста.   
После чего воодушевлённо продолжил:  
\- Так вот, если специалист нам требуется экстренно, как сейчас, то мистер Гэбриэл составляет ускоренную программу индивидуального обучения. Но, имейте в виду, если согласитесь, Вам придётся работать и учиться, будет очень трудно, многие не выдерживают режим даже при обычном годичном курсе. В вашем случае, времени и сил не останется вовсе и о личной жизни точно придётся забыть. Вы готовы пойти на такие жертвы, мистер Бутройт?- серьёзно спросил Дэвид.  
\- А что, нельзя найти кого-нибудь на работе?  
\- Ну почему же, можно.  
\- Разве руководство МИ-6 одобряет служебные романы? - Джеффри удивлённо поднял брови.  
\- Думаю, оно закрывает на это глаза. - Дэвид отодвинул тарелку. - Мистер Бутройт, что случилось? Вы что-то потеряли?  
Джеффри хлопал себя по карманам, в надежде отыскать необходимый предмет.  
\- У вас ручки не найдется?  
\- Вот, держите. Я бы на вашем месте прочитал договор, особенно, написанное мелким шрифтом.  
\- Думаю, весь смысл вы мне уже донесли.   
Бутройт отодвинул тарелки и сосредоточенно пристроил бумаги на краешке стола. На секунду он замер, внимательно пробежал глазами по последним строкам и поставил подпись.  
\- За ваше назначение! - Кристоферсон отсалютовал стаканом минеральной воды.  
\- Благодарю, - не без гордости ответил теперь уже сотрудник Сектора координирования, - А как мне поступить с договором? Отдать мистеру Гэбриэлу или передать в отдел персонала?  
\- Лучше мистеру Гэбриэлу.  
\- К сожалению, я не знаю где его кабинет. Мистер Кристоферсон, не могли бы вы подсказать...  
\- Мистер Бутройт, вам придётся уяснить один момент. Ваша новая должность богата новыми для вас обязанностями, но, смею Вас заверить, что курьерских среди них нет.   
Дэвид посмотрел на часы, быстро огляделся и обратился к компании, сидевшей за большим столом у окна. Несколько девушек и молодых людей что-то увлечённо обсуждали, слышался негромкий смех и обрывки фраз.   
\- Простите, - разговор моментально оборвался. - Если кто-то из вас уже закончил свой ланч, я хотел бы попросить об услуге.  
Атмосфера за столиком у окна сразу изменилась. Девушки кокетливо заулыбались, а ребята быстро выпрямили спины и поправили галстуки — все словно пришли в состояние полной боевой готовности, в глазах каждого читалось «выбери меня». Джеффри с интересом наблюдал эти перемены и машинально обвёл взглядом зал. Они с Кристоферсоном, так или иначе, привлекали внимание публики: кто-то посматривал в их сторону, стараясь скрыть интерес, взгляды других, к его удивлению, были полны неприязни.   
\- Нужно отнести документы... эээ... мистеру Гэбриэлу, - с лёгкой полуулыбкой ответил квотермейстер.  
Столик пришёл в движение. Троица девушек быстро поднялась, победно посмотрев на оставшихся, часть из которых вдруг принялась поспешно доедать и допивать. Девушки направились к Дэвиду, на ходу поправляя волосы и бейджики.  
\- Познакомьтесь, пожалуйста. Мистер Джеффри Бутройт — новый сотрудник нашего сектора. Он будет вам признателен, если вы поможете ему. Отнесите, пожалуйста, эту папку мистеру Гэбриэлу, - невозмутимо сказал Кристоферсон.  
\- Очень приятно, - в свою очередь добавил Джеффри.   
\- Взаимно, - улыбнулась блондинка. - Аманда Хоукинс.  
\- Добро пожаловать в наш сектор, - добавила вторая, обладательница длинных ног. - Меган Никсон.  
\- Рада знакомству, - тихо сказала третья, тоненькая брюнетка с короткой мальчишеской стрижкой и вздёрнутым носиком. Она застенчиво улыбнулась Джеффри.  
\- И я очень рад, мисс Эртон, - сказал Бутройт, бросив быстрый взгляд на её бейдж и протянул ей документы.   
Она робко взяла папку. Остальные девушки смотрели на Дэвида с нескрываемым обожанием. Уходить явно никто не собирался.  
\- Мы с мистером Бутройтом благодарим вас и не смеем больше задерживать. - Кристоферсон учтиво нарушил затянувшуюся паузу.  
\- О, спасибо, всего доброго, - произнесла Аманда Хоукинс, бросая на мужчину прощальный взгляд,   
\- Спасибо, мистер Кристоферсон, хорошего дня, - проговорила глубоким грудным голосом Меган.  
\- Мистер Бутройт, у вас ресница на щеке, - слегка запинаясь, еле слышно сказала мисс Эртон и медленно дотронулась до своего лица. - Вот тут...  
\- О, спасибо, - Джеффри улыбнулся и провёл пальцами по своей щеке.  
\- Идём, Николь, - сквозь зубы прошипела Блондинка. - Нам пора, - и вся троица нехотя удалилась.

\- Меган! Николь! Аманда! Подождите нас! - два парня быстро пробирались к выходу вслед за девушками, на секунду остановившись возле Дэвида, чтобы попрощаться и бросить на Джеффри заинтересованный взгляд.  
\- Нам в ту же сторону, - сказал один.  
\- Да ладно, верим-верим… Не объясняй. Вам двоим всегда по пути с теми, кто идёт к Гэбриэлу. - усмехнулась Меган.

Кристоферсон, не отрываясь, смотрел на Джеффри. Бутройту стало не по себе. Как будто он сделал что-то дурное и его может, и хотели бы пожурить за это, да хорошие манеры не позволяли.  
\- Вы же сказали, что флирт не запрещен, – тихо и растерянно пробормотал Джеффри.  
\- Нет. Но, как я понял, Вы хотите стать квотермейстером?  
\- Да.  
\- Думаете, вы готовы сломать ей жизнь? – Вопрос был нелепым. Джеффри даже не был знаком с этой девушкой настолько, чтобы не то чтобы ломать ей жизнь, а даже не уверен был, что вспомнит ее имя.   
\- Вы преувеличиваете. – Джеффри улыбнулся уголком рта.  
\- Разве? Вот представьте, мистер Бутройт, Вы — квотермейстер. Вы встретили человека, влюбились, начали жить вместе. Какое-то время всё прекрасно. Но вы не можете поделиться своими проблемами по работе, потому что у Вас подписка о неразглашении. Вы замыкаетесь в себе и вскоре начинаете отдаляться друг от друга. Далее, страх. Очень часто враги короны используют близких, как рычаги давления на сотрудников спецслужб. Не говоря уже о том, что у вашей семьи есть все шансы существовать на пособие по потере кормильца, если вас убьют на полевом задании. Но это в случае, когда Вы рискнёте завести отношения с гражданским лицом. Коллеги из других отделов могут это себе позволить, и у нас много таких пар. Но квотермейстеры, агенты оперативной работы и бойцы отрядов спец.назначения — одним словом, все те, кто постоянно рискует своей жизнью — сознательно лишают себя такой роскоши, понимая к чему всё это может привести. Поэтому вы решаетесь на отношения с коллегой, - Кристоферсон выпрямился. - Вы оба понимаете специфику вашей работы и легче достигаете компромисса в отношениях, теперь у вас больше тем для разговоров. И ваш избранник или избранница вроде как готовы к тому, что вас могут убить. Но к этому невозможно быть готовым. Постоянная тревога за вашу жизнь превращается в нервные срывы, скандалы и требования перевода в другой отдел или вашей отставки. Зачастую, кто-то из вас не выдерживает и пара распадается. Таким образом, - Дэвид подался вперёд, - круг сузился до тех, кто рискует жизнью наравне с вами. Вам не устраивают истерик, не просят сменить работу. Вы оба цените каждое мгновение, проведённое вместе. Ведь каждое «до скорого» может превратиться в «прощай», - Кристоферсон говорил просто, спокойно и логично, и от этого появлялось ощущение безысходности. Джеффри слушал. - У нас в МИ-6 есть Стена Памяти, где на мраморных плитах выбиты имена сотрудников, погибших при исполнении. Это наша стена Плача, и если вы, проходя мимо, обратите внимание на поведение окружающих, вы обязательно заметите, что некоторые ускоряют шаг и не смотрят на неё, другие же замирают, не в силах отвести взгляда от имени в череде строк. Ведь единственное, что осталось и тем и другим — воспоминания, боль в сердце и имя на холодном мраморе. И вы понимаете, что не хотите причинять столько боли и не хотите сами её испытывать. А в некоторых случаях, вы даже не успеваете сказать о своих чувствах. Поэтому о них нужно говорить сразу, либо не говорить вовсе. По сути, вам остаются случайные связи или одиночество — на ваш выбор. Это понимаете вы, и это понимает руководство МИ-6. Потому что кроме достойного заработка, они могут гарантировать только гроб, накрытый британским флагом в Зале Славы, и место на Стене Памяти, - Дэвид замолчал, молчал и Джеффри. Звуки кафетерия: звяканье столовых приборов, голоса и смех, лёгкая музыка - начали заполнять тишину, возникшую за их столиком.  
\- Но как же тогда… - Джеффри не мог подобрать правильных слов.  
\- Господи, я, наверное, напугал вас, - спохватился Дэвид, - Всё не так уж плохо. Настоящие чувства, к счастью, возникают независимо от нас. Вся моя теория - всего лишь нотация старого зануды. Я сам её создал и сам же опроверг. Мы с 005, да и не только мы, рискнули и пока не жалеем об этом, - улыбнулся Кристоферсон. - Я должен был рассказать вам то, что не расскажут в Отделе персонала.   
Джеффри задумчиво кивнул. Некстати вспомнилось сегодняшнее утро: холодное и унылое, в спешке надетые вещи, глоток чая и вчерашний сэндвич. Сегодня нужно было собрать данные по системе и подготовить отчёт. А вместо этого ему предложили новую должность, показали, как работают настоящие агенты и квотеры, а в заключение рассказали обо всех возможностях быть убитым, если бы вдруг он тоже захотел стать частью элиты.   
Джеффри ощущал некую абсурдность последних часов. Он, по правде сказать, уже не надеялся вырваться из рутины дней, а ему неожиданно открыли целый мир и предложили стать его частью. Безумство и опасность, адреналин, наполняющий каждую клеточку, совсем не то, что играть в «стрелялки», здесь всё было реальным, и оттого ярче и глубже ощущался каждый момент жизни. Как мог он устоять перед таким шансом?   
Сейчас, немного уставший от всех пережитых эмоций, он не так остро воспринимал все те слова, что сказал мистер Гэбриэл. Тогда, во Второй переговорной, он был прав, хотя Джеффри никогда не признался бы в этом даже себе. Он сам себя усадил за этот шкаф, он даже не потрудился узнать другие перспективы карьерного роста и глупо обижался на отказы руководства о его переводе на оперативную службу. Стать полевым агентом было мечтой всей его жизни, хотя сам он прекрасно понимал, что не пройдет тесты на физ.подготовку. Единственные тесты, которые он выдерживал с блеском — профессиональные, а все психологические являлись истинным развлечением для него. Правда, если бы Джеффри знал тогда, для чего последний тест был нужен, он бы ответил по-другому и, возможно, ему было бы не так стыдно за себя сейчас. Причём стыдно было именно перед Гэбриэлом: за свой внешний вид, за тестирование, за ребяческие обиды на начальство и за проявление слабости в координаторской — причины своей внезапной стыдливости он не мог сформулировать.   
А перед Кристоферсоном не было стыдно: ни за свои глупые и некорректные вопросы; ни за излишнюю эмоциональность и невежливость, ни за некую фривольность, которую он позволил себе при знакомстве с Николь Эртон, которой он явно понравился. Искренность, возникшая между ним и Дэвидом, уравняла их в сознании Джеффри. Кристоферсон, несмотря на высокую должность, был совсем обычным человеком. Сколько он знаком с ним? Пару часов? А такого дружеского разговора он не мог добиться ни от кого из своего отдела в течение пяти лет. Да, правда, и не пытался, если быть честным.  
Он стал сотрудником верхних эшелонов власти Ми-6. Здесь отдавали должное не только дорогим костюмам и аксессуарам, но и по достоинству оценивали ум, профессионализм и лёгкое отношение к собственной смерти. В глубине души Джеффри всё ещё оставалось сомнение — правильно ли он поступил, сменив пассивную рутину прошлых дней на предстоящее активное безумство, которое было неизбежным на его новой должности. Время покажет…  
Бутройт посмотрел на Кристоферсона и, подводя итог своим мыслям, произнёс на выдохе:   
\- О дивный, новый мир. (2)  
\- Именно, - понимающе улыбнулся квотермейстер.

 

Примечание:  
(1) - фильм "У зеркала два лица" с Барбарой Стрейзанд  
(2) - отсылка к книге О. Хаксли "О дивный новый мир"


	3. Часть 1. Глава 3. Профессиональные бонусы

Часть 1. Глава 3. Профессиональные бонусы  
***

...май 2003г., понедельник

Джеффри был уверен, что опаздывал, но за последние пару месяцев это ощущение стало нормой. Новая должность принесла с собой не только новые обязанности, но и новые привычки. Его утренний ритуал уже ограничивался горячим душем, глаженьем рубашки и попытками как-то уложить непослушные волосы. Завтракал он на ходу, если повезет. Но везло теперь не часто и особенно - в дни сдачи отчетов куратору, когда Бутройту казалось, что память его подводит, а часы на всех приборах врут.  
Ключ, слегка заедая, повернул механизм, дверь закрылась. Неожиданно за спиной громко залаял Барти, Джеффри выронил ключи.   
Миссис Патмор, хозяйка пса, перекрикивая своего любимца, радостно затараторила:  
-Доброе утро, Джеффри! Какая радостная встреча! Как дела, дорогой мальчик? Тише, тише, Барти! Мы с Барти вышли погулять. Тебя теперь совсем не видно, ты получил новую работу? - и что-то ещё про погоду, про время, про плечо, которое, как назло, болит, когда давление меняется, снова про погоду...  
Парень обернулся, вздохнул, поднял упавшие ключи, запутавшись в проводах наушников, и постарался обойти миссис Патмор так, чтобы Барти не схватил его за штанину, бормоча скороговоркой.  
-Доброе утро, миссис Патмор, как поживаете, да, погода, да, да, работа, занят, очень занят, обязательно, да-да, - последние слова он практически кричал через плечо, уже поравнявшись с домом соседки Мэгги.  
Миссис Патмор шикнула на Барти, поправила шляпку и посмотрела вслед удаляющейся фигуре с легким беспокойством. Какой был приличный молодой человек, тихий, вежливый, воспитанный, всегда интересовался её здоровьем, однажды даже починил ей телевизор... Не то, что парень её Элис, тот весь в татуировках, громко разговаривает, кладет ноги на журнальный столик — одно слово - бандит. Джеффри-Джеффри, неужели ты тоже пошёл по наклонной... Хорошо, что покойная миссис Бутройт не видит этого. Бедная, бедная Оливия... Миссис Патмор покачала головой. Шпиц Барти продолжал лаять.  
Мэгги помахала Джеффри рукой и продолжила разнимать дерущихся у машины близнецов. Иногда ему казалось, что двое детей — это намного сложнее, чем самые трудные задания в МИ-6. Но Мэгги, мать-одиночка, никогда не унывала и не жаловалась, хотя временами её улыбка была усталой.  
Вообще, обитатели Таунсенд-роуд, живущие в двухэтажных домиках в окружении клумб и деревьев, были спокойные, приветливые и милые люди. Правда, сейчас Джеффри уже не удавалось переброситься с соседями и парой слов, остались только дежурные взмах руки и «доброе утро».  
На перекрестке с Пейдж-Грин Терасс на крыльце дома стоял тренер по фитнесу Адам с полотенцем на бедрах и выпроваживал очередную блондинку, которая явно не хотела уходить. Адам же пытался отстраниться, жестами показывая, что обязательно позвонит. Бутройт хмыкнул, свернул на тропинку и вышел на Хай-роуд, четырехполосную, шумную дорогу, вдоль которой теснились пятиэтажки, переключил плейлист на Beck, сделал погромче и, больше уже ни на что не отвлекаясь, поспешил к метро.  
Станция «Севен систерс» была самой заурядной: с рекламными щитами вдоль белых стен, грязно-серым полом и слабой вентиляцией. Парень влез в переполненный поезд, включил любимых Einstuerzende neubauten и растворился в медитативном альбоме «Silence is sexy».  
Он вышел из метро через 25 минут. Часы на автобусной остановке Воксхолл показывали 8:30. Сегодня Джеффри приехал совсем уж рано, хотя весь путь из дома корил себя за дважды выглаженную рубашку, безуспешное укладывание волос и перепроверку отчетов.  
Развязка дорог возле Воксхолл бридж пыхтела, гудела, даже ругалась, но плеер накладывал на обыденные звуки свой внутренний музыкальный мир и преображал окружающую действительность в артхаусный клип.  
Наконец, он миновал все переходы и подошел к стеклянной двери МИ-6, выключил плейер. «die neuen Tempel haben schon Risse künftige Ruinen einst wächst Gras auch über diese Stadt über ihrer letzten Schicht(1)» - сказал ему на прощание Бликса Баргельд. Парень вот уже пять лет не изменял своего маршрута до работы, отладив его до автоматизма, но лишь за последние пару месяцев он понял, для чего преодолевает этот путь.

***

Бутройт рывком открыл дверь в приемную мистера Гэбриэла, поставил сумку тут же, у двери, кинул куртку на диван, чуть не попав в кадку с пальмой, не глядя на секретаря, плюхнул документы ей на стол и рванул к зеркалу, поправил рубашку, одернул джемпер и как-то безнадежно пригладил волосы, вздохнул-выдохнул и направился к кабинету, уже взявшись за ручку, спохватился, вернулся к столу секретаря, схватил папку и встретился с девушкой взглядом.  
\- Доброе утро, Энн, - выпалил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, снова направился к кабинету, постучал и, услышав «Войдите, мистер Бутройт», исчез внутри.   
Энн Паркс в свои 28 лет была девушкой рассудительной, зарекомендовала себя как исполнительного работника, имела прекрасное чувство юмора, любила своего шефа за шарм «настоящего-мужчины-как-в-тех -романах» и была абсолютно невозмутима. Поэтому появление Джеффри, который, в очередной раз, тайфуном пронесся мимо, вызвало единственную перемену в её облике - приподнятую бровь.  
\- Доброе утро, да, мистер Гэбриэл у себя, да, мистер Гэбриэл свободен, да, он вас примет, - спокойным голосом прокомментировала Энн и сделала пометку «дж. б.=> субординация» в своем ежедневнике. «Джеффри просто необходимо сделать внушение, - подумала она. - Хотя, шефа поведение Бутройта, похоже, забавляет».

 

\- Доброе утро, мистер Гэбриэл.  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Бутройт. Присаживайтесь. Вы сегодня превзошли сами себя.  
Джеффри сел на ближайший стул и только сейчас перевел дух.  
\- В чем же?  
\- В исключительном рвении, мистер Бутройт, - как бы между прочим ответил Марк, не отрываясь от монитора. - Сегодня вы пришли на 23 минуты раньше назначенного времени, чем улучшили ваш предыдущий показатель на 7 минут. Положительная динамика, - Гэбриэл перевел взгляд на сотрудника и улыбнулся, - давайте посмотрим ваши отчеты.  
\- Да, вот они, - парень протянул папку и внутренне подобрался.  
Гэбриэл быстро просматривал текст, иногда останавливая взгляд, вчитываясь. Это нервировало.   
\- Так. Всё отлично: формулировки, логика изложения и выводы на нужном уровне. Впрочем, как и всегда.  
Неплохое начало. Джеффри расправил плечи.  
\- Меня приятно удивили ваши рассуждения по уже хрестоматийной операции «Буря в пустыне». Знаете, мистер Бутройт, ваши выкладки о радарных установках и радиолокационных системах слежения того времени дают исчерпывающе чёткие выводы о просчётах и преимуществах обеих сторон.  
Джеффри невольно улыбнулся.  
\- Конечно, недочёты в рассуждениях есть, но тем не менее, вы прекрасно справились с задачей.  
Вот оно. В смысле они - недочеты, ошибки, промахи. Парень начал анализировать выполненную работу где-то на периферии сознания.  
\- Я не сомневался, что радиоэлектроника - ваше призвание. Тоже самое могу сказать и о программировании, пусть пока вы и не показали себя в полной мере, шанс обязательно будет, - Гэбриэл выглядел довольным. - Теперь о ваших прямых обязанностях. Мистер Чалмерс при последней нашей встрече хвалил ваше усердие. Вы не только выполняете задания в рамках учёбы, но и справляетесь с некоторыми незавершёнными делами Уоллеса. Думаю, в скором времени, мистер Чалмерс доверит вам текущие вопросы.  
Джеффри чувствовал, что мистер Гэбриэл горд им. Это льстило.  
\- А так как времени на учебу станет еще меньше, я решил немного помочь вам, - Гэбриэл защёлкал кнопкой мышки глядя на экран. - Вы успешно сдали экстерном несколько дисциплин, на очереди по расписанию у Вас баллистика. Судя по вашим отчётам, теорию вы знаете неплохо. Вы видели экзаменационные билеты и задания?  
\- Да, просмотрел, решил некоторые задачи, правда, без вычислений, только формулы...  
\- Прекрасно. Мистер Дуглас сегодня будет в Ми-6. Если Вы готовы попробовать сдать теоретический курс и задачи, как ваш куратор, я могу попросить его принять у вас экзамен.   
Предложение застало молодого человека врасплох. Скрупулёзный и требовательный к себе во всём, что касалось работы и всех сфер его интересов, он всегда был сторонником запланированных экспромтов. И проигрыши в его план не входили. Тем более, он не знал, что за тип этот Дуглас. Но, при этом, парень отлично понимал, что куратор ждал его согласия, проверял его, поэтому вдвойне обидно было ударить в грязь лицом перед ним. Таким образом, на кону - двойное фиаско против нескольких дополнительных очков в копилке профессиональных бонусов, и, как правильно заметил мистер Гэбриэл, лишнего времени. По сути, ничего необычного на экзамене быть не должно...  
\- Вы решили, мистер Бутройт? - мужчина поднял бровь.  
\- Да, я попробую.  
\- Я и не ждал другого ответа, - Гэбриэл уже нажимал кнопки сотового. - О, доброе утро, мистер Дуглас! Да, да, он самый. Спасибо, взаимно. Мистер Дуглас, надеюсь, что не отвлеку вас надолго. Я хочу попросить вас об одной услуге...   
Куратор встал с кресла и медленно дошёл до окна, продолжая разговор. Джеффри, тем временем, пытался вспомнить, нет ли у него неотложных дел на сегодняшний вечер. Мужчина закончил разговор и присел на стул напротив.  
\- Мистер Бутройт, вам повезло, сегодня в 7 вечера, в первой переговорной мистер Дуглас будет вас ждать.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Гэбриэл.   
\- Если честно, завидую вашей храбрости. Мистер Дуглас, бывший агент уровня два зеро, крайне требовательный...  
Зазвонил телефон.  
\- Да, Энн?... Попроси подождать 2 минуты, - и, повернувшись к молодому человеку, добавил, - Мистер Дуглас перешлёт мне результаты, но обсудить их с вами я не смогу - завтра утром я уезжаю в командировку, когда вернусь - точно не скажу, попробуйте узнать у мисс Паркс. Но не волнуйтесь, Вы сами поймёте, сдали Вы или нет.  
Марк встал, парень последовал его примеру.  
\- Мистер Бутройт, не буду вас больше задерживать, жду следующих отчётов, хорошего дня. Удачи на экзамене.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Гэбриэл, до свидания.   
Парень ещё не успел выйти, а Марк уже просил Энн пригласить следующих посетителей войти. 

\- Джеффри, мне нужно с тобой поговорить. - Энн наблюдала за тем, как Бутройт собирает разбросанные по приемной вещи.  
\- Это не займет много времени?   
\- Нет. Что ты знаешь о субординации? - вкрадчиво спросила мисс Паркс с проникновенными интонациями мормона-проповедника.  
Ровно через шесть с половиной минут с чувством выполненного долга она вернулась к работе. А Джеффри покинул приемную абсолютно просветленным.

***

Кабинет помощников квотермейстеров был светлым и просторным: тут ничто не нарушало гармонию единого пространства. Здесь находились специалисты разных областей. Они были связующим звеном между лабораторией своей специализации технического сектора департамента Кью-бранч и квотермейстерами, предоставляли нужную информацию в кратчайшие сроки, имели доступ к образцам и занимались подготовкой и техническим описанием оборудования для каждой конкретной операции или задания. Личные шкафы с литературой и документацией стояли вдоль стен. Перпендикулярно им располагались рабочие места — прозрачные стеклянные столы, заваленные рабочими материалами, будь то биологические образцы или «железо» для технической части операций. Двери открывались бесшумно, стулья двигались легко и плавно, мерный гул кулеров в системниках и кондиционеров нарушали лишь звонки телефонов, а разговоры велись вполголоса. Профессиональная солидарность коллег в вопросах тишины и личного комфорта в первый же день вызвала уважение к будущим сослуживцам. Бутройт сразу почувствовал себя на своем месте среди всего этого концентрата знаний, помещенного в обычную комнату пятого этажа.  
Прошло два месяца, а первое впечатление от рабочего места никуда не делось. Он был до сих пор счастлив здесь работать. Здесь можно было работать. Здесь было все необходимое для работы. Когда Джеффри собирал личные вещи, то они, к его удивлению, не заняли и половины коробки. За пять лет он так и не обжился на прошлом месте. В новую жизнь с ним переехали только стакан для ручек в виде Тардис и кружка с логотипом университета.   
Парень нажал кнопку на системном блоке, и, пока компьютер загружался, повесил куртку и залил кипятком пакетик чая. Сделал глоток и открыл файл с отчетом по «Буре в пустыне». Самое время всё еще раз перечитать и понять, о каких недочетах говорил мистер Гэбриэл. Очень не вовремя зазвонил телефон.  
-Мистер Бутройт, зайдите к мистеру Чалмерсу, - сказала трубка голосом секретаря.  
Джеффри нехотя оторвался от монитора и быстро пошел в кабинет шефа. Через 10 минут он вышел, мысленно благодаря Энн за утреннюю проповедь, цитаты из которой очень кстати всплывали в его голове всякий раз, когда у него возникало желание прокомментировать, с присущей ему прямотой, очередное распоряжение начальника.  
Пока Бутройта не было, курьеры от департаментов успели принести материалы, на столе лежали несколько увесистых папок, а столешница пестрела разноцветными бумажками с номерами телефонов и фамилиями. И всё - с пометкой «срочно». Сделав все нужные звонки, он начал разбирать документы. В одной из последних папок оказалась шоколадка. Такие бонусы от Николь - шоколадки, пакетики "m&m’s" или чая были приятными, но какими-то раздражающими, как-будто к чему-то обязывали. Джеффри понимал, что нужно сделать ответный жест, но, почему-то, не находил удобного случая. Всё произошло и завертелось как-то спонтанно, словно само собой. В компании их считали хорошей парой, но, по большому счёту, это Николь встречалась с ним, а Бутройт был просто не против. Да и шоколадка сегодня была очень кстати, Джеффри, как всегда, не успел позавтракать. Он отложил разобранные документы в сторону и подготовил новые папки с запросами, ответами на запросы, отчётами, аналитическими обзорами, списками необходимого оборудования, сводками, записками и комментариями. Обычно он старался сам найти время и отнести документы в департаменты, чтобы познакомиться с коллегами и лучше ориентироваться в здании, но сегодня работы было столько, что он сомневался, сможет ли выйти на ланч. С сожалением закрыв файл «Буря в пустыне», он начал набирать номер курьера.

 

Джеффри оттолкнулся от стола и с удовольствием потянулся так, что даже суставы хрустнули. На столе завибрировал мобильник. Смысл смс от Николь «Ты идешь? Тебе взять что-нибудь?» стал понятен не сразу. Бутройт обвел взглядом полупустой кабинет и посмотрел на часы. Время ланча, коллеги ушли на перерыв. Неужели он успел всё сделать? Парень с подозрением осмотрел свой стол, проверил почту. Да, так и есть — документы готовы, задания выполнены, писем на почте нет, телефон молчит. Бутройт быстро встал, проверил на груди бэйдж и с чувством выполненного долга пошел в кафетерий.

***

\- Джеффри, мы уже не надеялись тебя увидеть! - вместо приветствия воскликнула Меган.  
\- И MSN висит в оффлайне, - подал голос Виктор.  
\- На мобильник тоже не дозвониться, - добавил Саймон.  
\- Но на смс Николь ты сразу отреагировал, - влезла Аманда.  
\- На работе завал. Если бы не смс, то и обед бы пропустил, - игнорируя последнюю реплику, ответил Бутройт и сел рядом с Николь.  
\- Я тебе лазанью заказала. Нормально? - тихо спросила Николь.  
Джеффри посмотрел на тарелку перед собой, кивнул и чмокнул девушку в щеку.  
\- Спасибо, Нико, то что надо, - взял вилку и обратился ко всем, - Что у вас нового?  
Это был тонкий тактический ход. Он и так знал, что происходит у каждого, но ему нужно было на какое-то время остаться с лазаньей наедине. В свою очередь, ребята тоже понимали, что профессионализмом похвастаться не могли. Будучи обычными стажерами, они выполняли пока самые простые задания, поэтому, чаще всего, самой интересной частью их рассказов были сплетни. Джеффри получал информацию о внутреннем «микроклимате» в секторах, знал, кто и когда стоит у кулера, кто с кем и во сколько выходит курить, когда и кого лучше не беспокоить, и еще немало полезных сведений в том же духе.  
А в плане работы было примерно так: эмансипированная Аманда, как всегда возмущалась шовинизмом, процветающим в Секторе Безопасности, ведь в очередной раз она была права, а все остальные - наоборот, «и никому ничего не докажешь, женщин ни во что не ставят»; Виктор, стажирующийся там же, сетовал на затяжной проект, к которому его подключили почти сразу, свалив самую нудную часть, которой никто не хотел заниматься. Меган вздыхала и жаловалась на огромные расстояния, которые приходилось ежедневно проходить на каблуках с кипой тяжелых папок в руках, по нескольку раз в день выслушивать нагоняи сперва от сотрудников других отделов и секторов, а потом и от Энн, секретаря Марка Гэбриэла, в секторе которого Меган стажировалась. Саймон и Николь, как обычно, были всем довольны.   
\- Саймон, так что, Уоллес перестал тебя доставать? - Аманда допила кофе и поставила чашку на блюдце.  
\- А что такое? - Бутройт посмотрел на Саймона.  
\- Ничего такого, - пробормотал тот.  
\- Что значит "ничего"! - завелась Аманда.- Нельзя это так оставлять! Николь, что ты молчишь? Ты же сама слышала, что он тогда ему сказал!   
\- Кто что кому сказал? Объясните уже! - раздраженно спросил Джеффри.  
\- Уоллес оказался гомофобом,- пробормотала Николь, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Саймона.  
\- Не только гомофобом, но и порядочным мудаком! Теперь он постоянно цепляется к Саймону, сливает его проекты, при каждом удобном случае дает понять, что таким, как он, не место в системе. И, самое главное, этот урод ведёт себя очень осторожно. Со стороны, вроде как обычные подколы, но когда нет свидетелей - всё гораздо хуже.  
\- Если бы Николь не зашла тогда в кабинет, никто бы и не узнал, - отрешенно сказал Саймон.  
\- Долго ты собирался это скрывать?! - воскликнула Аманда.  
\- А что ему делать? Можем собраться и поговорить с Уоллесом, тогда он настучит руководству, а мы вылетим из МИ-6. Если самим написать жалобу Тодду или Смиту, они устроят показательный процесс и не факт, что поверят Саймону, кроме Николь свидетелей нет, - рассуждал Виктор.  
\- Так почему не добиться хотя бы показательного суда? - не унималась Аманда.  
\- Нельзя, чтобы отец узнал,что я — гей, - просто ответил Саймон.  
\- Ты в каком веке живёшь? - задохнулась Аманда. - Причём здесь отец?  
\- Тише, Аманда, на нас уже оборачиваются, - урезонил её Виктор. - Саймон сам решит, как и когда совершить "каминг аут".  
\- А если поговорить об Уоллесе с кем-то другим? - задумчиво произнесла Меган.  
\- С кем? - Саймон горько усмехнулся. - С уборщиком или с официантом?  
\- С тем, кто занимается персоналом, - Меган пожала плечами. - С мистером Гэбриэлом, например.  
\- Нет! - воскликнул Саймон и быстро добавил. - Честно, я в порядке, ребята. Я сам справлюсь, правда. Спасибо.  
\- Тебе решать, друг, - Виктор хлопнул приятеля по плечу. - Я от своих слов не отказываюсь. Дай знать, если будет нужно.   
Бутройт серьёзно кивнул.  
\- И мне тоже. Наверняка есть способ заставить Уоллеса заткнуться.  
\- Спасибо ребята. Кстати, если вы готовы мне реально помочь, кто сделал задание по средствам слежения? Дайте почитать.  
Разговор тут же завязался снова - учёба была больным вопросом для всех.  
\- Джеффри, ты уже смотрел теорию по баллистике? - спросил Виктор.  
\- Да, но без расчётов. Могу завтра скинуть решения, они на домашнем ноуте.   
\- А распечатки нет?   
\- Мне она пригодится, у меня сегодня экзамен.  
Виктор присвистнул, девочки ахнули.  
\- Сегодня? Баллистику? Джеффри, ты ничего не перепутал? -недоверчиво переспросила Аманда. - Курс на два семестра, занятия только начались.  
\- Попробую,- с деланным равнодушием произнёс Бутройт. - Если не сдам, будем вместе ходить на лекции.  
\- О, простите, ребята, но мне пора, - Николь посмотрела на часы. - Сегодня заседание, а я веду стенограмму. Ты в офис или останешься ещё? - она посмотрела на Джеффри.   
\- Да, иду.  
\- И нам с Меган тоже пора, - сказала Аманда и указала на стопку папок.  
\- А я - в тир, - Виктор посмотрел на Саймона. - Ты пойдёшь сегодня?  
\- Нет, я пока останусь. 10 минут перерыва у меня ещё есть, почитаю конспекты. Увидимся, ребята.  
Все встали и пошли к выходу. У дверей Бутройт обернулся. Саймон сидел на своём месте немного боком, и, маскируясь конспектом, смотрел влево, на соседний стол, куда садились Реджинальд Тодд, Дэвид Кристоферсон и Марк Гэбриэл.

***

Джеффри в последний раз нажал клавишу «enter», "Оutlook" отправила письмо. Парень снял очки и потёр переносицу. На этом всё. По крайней мере, на сегодня объем работы выполнен. Он вытащил из рюкзака смятую пачку сигарет и со спокойной душой пошёл курить. Теперь, когда с делами было покончено, он мог наконец-то обдумать проблему, которая не давала ему покоя целый день.  
Бутройт открыл дверь на внешний балкон и захлебнулся порывом свежего воздуха. Ветер сразу взъерошил волосы, а по спине побежали мурашки. Парень зажмурился от удовольствия, постоял так пару минут и сел на ближайшую скамейку, закурил и осмотрелся.   
Несмотря на то, что часы показывали половину седьмого, на открытом балконе, который тянулся вдоль всего фасада, выходящего на Темзу, кое-где группками стояли люди. Некоторые же, как и он, расслаблено сидели на скамейках или в одиночестве прохаживались вдоль перил, пытаясь восполнить нехватку движения на свежем воздухе. На соседней скамейке компания сотрудников устроила некое подобие пикника и дружно жевала сэндвичи.   
На перила перед Джеффри сел голубь в поисках крошек.  
Парень бросил окурок в пепельницу и закурил вторую сигарету. Мысли его крутились вокруг операции «Буря в пустыне», вернее, недочетов, которые мистер Гэбриэл нашел в его аналитическом отчете. Джеффри размышлял о том, что же он упустил из виду. Компании уже успели смениться, а он всё сидел неподвижно, продолжая задумчиво курить сигарету за сигаретой. Звякнул телефон. «Удачи на экзамене))))» - пожелала ему Николь.   
«Баллистика!»  
На часах было без десяти семь. Джеффри поспешно кинул в урну опустевшую пачку и пошел в кабинет за вещами. Теперь он окончательно понял, что нужно исправить в отчете.

 

Примечание:  
(1) Новые храмы уже дали трещину, это будущие развалины и однажды трава вырастет и на месте этого города на нашем, последнем, слое. Die Befindlichkeit des Landes)


	4. Часть 1. Глава 4. Рикошет.

Часть 1. Глава 4. Рикошет.  
***

...май 2003г, четверг

Джеффри с несколькими папками в руках ждал лифт. Сегодня у него нашлось время, чтобы самому отнести их в отделы. Он сосредоточенно вынимал листки из папки Сектора Координирования, оставляя документы для квотермейстеров, чтобы занести их в Пультовую по пути в свой кабинет.   
Раздался сигнал, лифт остановился, двери открылись. Бутройт шагнул в кабину, где среди прочих сотрудников стоял Кристоферсон. Увидев Джеффри, он улыбнулся.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Кристоферсон.  
\- Мистер Бутройт.   
\- Хорошо, что я вас встретил. Из Технического Сектора передали бумаги, наши я забрал, осталась только документация для ваших коллег. Вы заберете или занести в Пультовую?  
\- Да, заберу, спасибо.   
Двери открылись. Мужчины вышли на пятом этаже и остановились около окна.   
-Мистер Кристоферсон, вы не могли бы просмотреть документы при мне, вдруг у вас появятся вопросы.  
\- Да, конечно. Кстати, как экзамен? Слышал вы сдавали теорию баллистики, - поинтересовался квотермейстер, пробегая глазами содержимое папки.  
\- Да, сдавал два дня назад. Результатов пока не знаю, но мне показалось, что мистер Дуглас остался доволен.  
\- Мистер Бутройт, простите, а мы с вами об одном и о том же мистере Дугласе говорим?   
\- Да, преподаватель баллистики: белый мужчина, на вид около семидесяти лет, плотного телосложения, рост чуть меньше шести футов, густые брови и маленькая борода с проседью.  
\- Судя по вашему описанию, вы были не на экзамене у мистера Дугласа, а на опознании тела мистера Дугласа.  
\- Нет, мистер Дуглас был вполне жив, - буднично ответил парень. - Сначала он мне задавал вопросы, потом я ему.  
\- Либо Вы его заинтересовали, либо он был в предсмертной аго... - начал было Кристоферсон, но замолчал,- Да, мистер Бутройт, по одному из документов у меня действительно есть вопрос, - квотермейстер наклонил папку, и парень увидел внутри нее шоколадку с наклеенным розовым стикером в виде сердечка, - Мистер Бутройт, я очень ценю ваше ко мне отношение, но, к сожалению, мое сердце занято, — заговорщически сказал мужчина.  
Молодой человек густо покраснел и страдальчески сжал переносицу.  
\- Простите, я не заметил...  
\- Она — милая девушка, - улыбнулся Кристоферсон, и закрыв папку протянул ее парню. - Рад, что скучать вам не приходится.  
\- Не то слово, сэр, - обронил Джеффри, забрал шоколад и вернул папку квотермейстеру.  
\- Возвращаясь к вашим экзаменам. Что на очереди?  
\- Не знаю, мистер Гэбриэл уехал в командировку. Сегодня утром я звонил в приёмную, но Энн сказала, что он ещё не вернулся.  
\- Попробуйте позвонить ему на мобильный.  
\- Хорошо, сэр.  
\- Ну, раз мы с вами все выяснили, я пожалуй пойду. До свидания, мистер Бутройт, - улыбнулся квотермейстер и направился в сторону Пультовой.  
Встречи с Кристоферсоном всегда были неожиданными и сумбурными. Чаще всего они обменивались приветственными кивками и парой слов, иногда Дэвид подшучивал над Джеффри, иногда — давал советы; а пару раз квотермейстер даже приглашал его «побыть на подхвате», когда операция не была сложной и уровень секретности позволял.  
Если парень приходил в столовую без компании, а Кристоферсон оказывался один за столиком, то парень всегда присоединялся к нему. Совместные обеды, пусть и редкие, стали некой отдушиной для Бутройта. Они разговаривали о фильмах, музыке, книгах, а когда Джеффри находился на грани внутреннего коллапса от нагрузок и новой информации, квотермейстер, сам того не подозревая, гармонизировал его.   
Однажды Бутройт, выйдя покурить на террасу, заметил Кристоферсона в компании крепкого, загорелого мужчины. Квотермейстер расслабленно облокотился на спинку скамейки и выглядел абсолютно счастливым, а мужчина смеялся и что-то рассказывал, при этом стараясь, чтобы дым от сигареты не попадал на собеседника. Несложно было догадаться, что рядом с Дэвидом был агент 005. Джеффри решил не мешать и, прикуривая сигарету, отошел в другую сторону. Когда окурок прицельно летел в урну, дверь открылась и на террасу стремительно вышел Гэбриэл, быстро огляделся и побежал к скамейке, с которой ему навстречу, улыбаясь, уже поднялся агент 005. Мужчины обнялись, Марк хлопнул агента по плечу и развернувшись к Дэвиду что-то сказал, Кристоферсон лениво махнул рукой, 005 ткнул Марка кулаком в ребра и все дружно засмеялись.   
Джеффри поспешил уйти, желая остаться незамеченным.   
Каждый из трех мужчин воплощал для него что-то определенное: 005 был тем, кем Бутройт никогда не станет - полевым агентом категории два зеро; Кристоферсон был гуру профессионализма, стиля и манеры общения, идеалом, которым в итоге он сам бы хотел стать; а Гэбриэл был воплощением человека, который не поддается анализу. Дружелюбный и спокойный, прирождённый дипломат, он мог при этом одним движением руки призвать к порядку и человека выше себя по званию и желторотого юнца, как некогда во Второй переговорной одним ударом ладони по подлокотнику кресла усадил на место самого Джеффри. Марк привлекал внимание многих в Ми-6, но только слабоумному отморозку могло прийти в голову нарушить дистанцию и пробить невидимый барьер, которым мужчина отгородил себя от окружающих. Рядом с ним Джеффри чувствовал себя как на иголках, но каждая встреча с куратором вызывала у парня предчувствие чего-то интересного и интригующего.   
А втроем мужчины были олицетворением настоящей дружбы, которой у Джеффри никогда не было. Бутройт тогда почувствовал себя лишним, как, впрочем и всегда, в таких случаях.

***

Джеффри попрощался с Чалмерсом и вышел из кабинета, оставив начальника в крайне благодушном настроении. Бутройт четверть часа задавал вопросы, стараясь получить наиболее полные и развернутые ответы, старательно записывал, уточнял, проводил аналогии, обсуждал детали – словом, вёл себя как толковый молодой сотрудник, старающийся добраться до сути дел. Шеф сперва удивился, потом насторожился, стараясь найти скрытый смысл в таком рьяном интересе к работе, всматривался в собеседника, но видел искренний интерес в глазах парня. В итоге, начальник пришел к выводу, что Бутройт — юноша трудолюбивый, дотошный и явно далеко пойдет. Терпение, внимательность к деталям, желание перенять опыт - всё, чего так не хватает остальным, новый сотрудник продемонстрировал на высшем уровне. Да, мальчик справляется с работой, молодец, Гэбриэл, спасибо.  
Джеффри медленно побрел к своему столу, по пути сунув исписанные листки в шредер. Он сидел у Чалмерса в кабинете пятнадцать минут, задавая идиотские вопросы, даже делал вид, что записывает, смотрел через линзы очков широко раскрытыми глазами и каждый ответ начальника воспринимал как откровение. Ладно, по крайней мере, шеф остался доволен.   
Парень шёл, отвлекаясь на все возможные "раздражители", ввязываясь в разговоры.   
Он сел и осмотрел стол, на котором не было ни одного стикера, ни одной новой папки от курьеров, ни даже самой маленькой бумажки с напоминанием о невыполненном задании. Он проверил почту, написал пару писем, покрутился на стуле и заглянул в ежедневник, пролистал его, заполнил несколько страниц, ещё раз проверил почту. Писем не было. Взгляд его упал на принтер. Максимально медленно парень дошел до стеллажа с канцелярией, достал пачку бумаги, после чего максимально аккуратно и бережно загрузил её в лоток принтера, подумал и донес остатки пачки до МФУ. Помыл кружку, выбрал чай, дошел до кулера. Увидел, что забыл чашку на столе, вернулся, аккуратно заварил чай, медленно выпил, стоя возле окна и глядя на улицу. Вернулся к себе и ещё раз осмотрел стол, навёл порядок в ящиках и на своих полках, разложил документы так и эдак, потом осмотрел кабинет и обессиленно уронил голову на руки.   
Не меняя позы, Бутройт протянул руку и взял с края стола телефон. Родной любимый мобильник стал чужим и даже в ладони лежал по-другому, как-то неудобно. Джеффри выпрямился и уставился в экран мобильника. Даже сдавая вступительные экзамены, он не волновался так, как сейчас, когда нужно было просто сделать звонок.   
Совершенно необъяснимый иррациональный страх.   
\- Псссст! - раздалось справа. - Бутройт, перестань барабанить ногой.  
\- Прости, - Джеффри поспешно положил телефон, поменял позу и принялся механически раскладывать папки на столе по алфавиту.  
Когда папки кончились, взгляд парня снова упал на злосчастный телефон. Он снова взял его в руки, нашел в телефонной книге нужный номер. Даже читая свой первый доклад на конференции в Королевском Научном Обществе, он не волновался так, как сейчас, когда он должен был просто позвонить человеку.   
\- Бутройт, иди барабанить ногой в другое место, - раздраженно попросили откуда-то с середины комнаты.  
\- Извините, ребята, задумался.  
\- Да уж, - буркнули в ответ и снова воцарилась тишина.  
Настенные часы показывали полдвенадцатого. От внезапного пронзительного звонка парень подскочил и машинально схватил сотовый. Звонили по стационарному. Джеффри попросил перезвонить, не выпуская сотового из рук. Он очень занят. Да. Очень занят.  
Звонок висел над ним, как дамоклов меч.   
\- Бутройт, - тихо сказал Тим на ухо Джеффри и ласково пообещал, - я тебе ноги оторву.  
Тим вернулся к себе за стол в противоположном углу комнаты, а Джеффри понял, что тянуть больше нельзя. Он взял пачку сигарет и мобильный и полный мрачной решимости поднялся из-за стола. Когда дверь за ним закрылась, коллеги вздохнули с облегчением: в комнате, где волновался Джеффри Бутройт работать было невозможно.

 

Парень потушил окурок и нажал кнопку вызова.   
\- Вы позвонили Марку Гэбриэлу. К сожалению я не могу сейчас ответить вам. Оставьте сообщение после сигнала или перезвоните позже. Спасибо. - сказал автоответчик голосом Марка Гэбриэла.  
Джеффри почувствовал себя обманутым.   
Когда он звонил во второй раз – он не брал с собой сигареты, а просто вышел из кабинета.   
Когда он звонил в третий — он даже не встал из-за стола.  
Марк Гэбриэл по-прежнему не отвечал.

***

Ровно в 19:00 куратор перезвонил сам.   
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Бутройт.  
\- Добрый вечер, сэр.  
\- Простите, мистер Бутройт, что не отвечал на звонки. Поздравляю, Вы успешно сдали теорию баллистики. Мистер Дуглас переслал мне ваши результаты, а в постскриптуме даже написал, что его время не было потрачено зря. Мне, как куратору, было приятно это узнать.   
\- Спасибо, мне тоже было интересно, жаль, я не попаду на его лекции.  
В трубке хмыкнули.  
\- Я рад, что ваши симпатии оказались взаимны. Мистер Дуглас, вероятно, попал под ваше обаяние и написал, что разрешает вам сдать досрочно и практику. Он даже доверил мне принять у вас нормативы по стрельбе. Если вы готовы, то завтра с половины седьмого у меня двухчасовое окно. Вам удобно?  
\- Да, сэр, спасибо.  
\- Тогда завтра жду вас в тире, до встречи.  
\- Всего хорошего, мистер Гэбриэл.  
Джеффри нажал отбой и поспешно начал выкладывать продукты на ленту. Николь сегодня решила приготовить ужин, поэтому пришлось идти в супермаркет. Парень рассеянно расплатился и так же рассеянно убрал покупки в пакет. Он весь день ждал этого звонка, а Гэбриэл все равно позвонил неожиданно.

***

Марк поговорил с Джеффри, убрал телефон и зашел в переполненный паб. Каждый четверг, по старой традиции, он пил виски с Дэвидом и Брайаном. В переполненном пабе царил полумрак, а все помещение было окутано табачным дымом. Марк начал проталкиваться к барной стойке, где со стаканом тоника сидел Дэвид и что-то оживленно обсуждал с пожилым барменом.   
\- Привет, Эд, наш друг ещё не утомил тебя своим снобизмом? - обратился Марк к старику.  
\- Привет, Марк. Все в порядке. Тебе как обычно?  
\- Да, спасибо. - ответил он и повернулся к Дэвиду. - Привет, Старый лицемер.  
\- И тебе привет, Кермит. Как Америка?  
\- Много демократии, много оружия, много идей.  
\- Я рад, что у них все под контролем.   
\- Да, старый добрый Новый Свет. А наш английский бульдог всё так же виляет хвостом перед нужными людьми?  
\- У бульдога нет хвоста, Марк.  
Эд поставил перед Гэбриэлом двойной Макаллан и пожелал хорошего вечера. Мужчины подняли тост «за бесхвостых бульдогов» и продолжили разговор. Марк рассказал о поездке в Вашингтон, Дэвид - о последних новостях в МИ-6. За беседой мужчины не заметили, как Эд убавил музыку и включил трансляцию футбольного матча. На какое-то время они отвлеклись и наблюдали за игрой. Марк закурил.  
\- Кстати, - вдруг обратился он к Дэвиду, - то есть совсем не кстати, конечно, ты помнишь как мы сдавали баллистику Дугласу?  
\- Практику или теорию? - не отрываясь от экрана спросил Кристоферсон.  
\- Теорию, конечно. С практикой проблем не было, если ты забыл.  
\- Ты про какой раз спрашиваешь?   
\- Ну... типы вроде тебя сдавали со второго раза...  
\- То есть, те, которые, ходили на занятия и учили?  
\- … веселые и симпатичные с 3-4 раза...  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, прогульщики и лоботрясы?  
\- … а Уоррен вообще его брал измором.  
\- Хорошие парни всегда в опале. А к чему такая пьяная ностальгия?  
\- А к тому, мой наистарейший друг, был ли на твоей памяти случай, чтобы теорию баллистики кто-то сдал — внимание! - с первого раза и на отлично?  
\- Скажи сразу — ты пишешь книгу сказок для маленьких шпионов от 3 до 6 лет? - Кристоферсон поправил очки.  
\- Сказки сказками, но у меня есть артефакт почище святого Грааля. Читай.  
\- Нда... симпатия действительно оказалась взаимной. Бутройт даже жаловался, что не все вопросы задал Дугласу, - задумчиво произнес Кристоферсон, отложив листок с распечаткой и-мейла экзаменатора.  
\- Опять ты узнал обо всём раньше меня, - буркнул Марк и залпом допил содержимое стакана.  
\- Не расстраивайся, Кермит, - Дэвид хлопнул Марка по плечу, - просто моему обаянию сложно сопротивляться, - и крикнул бармену - Эд, повтори!  
Марк с досадой хмыкнул и затянулся сигаретой. Бармен поставил перед ними стаканы. Гэбриэл молча докурил и раздавил окурок в тяжелой пепельнице. Лед медленно таял в янтарной жидкости.  
\- Давай выпьем. - просто сказал Кристоферсон и взял бокал. - Выпьем за Бутройта. Мы с тобой свидетели рождения сверхновой.  
\- Давай. - Марк сделал глоток и продолжил уже веселее. — У М. как всегда отличное чутьё. Кстати, ты же видел отчеты её нового протеже? Как он тебе?  
\- Бонд? Кажется, Джеймс Бонд. Скоро точно получит категорию два зеро. - одобрительно ответил квотермейстер.  
\- Бонд и Бутройт... - задумчиво протянул Гэбриэл и добавил, — машина для убийств и очкарик с мега-мозгом... Отличная подрастает смена. Кажется, М. начала мыслить шаблонами. Кстати, где твой Терминатор модели 005?  
\- Сдал отчёт и уже едет.  
\- Тогда давай перебираться за столик, Эд оставил резерв.

***

...май 2003г, пятница

Бутройт шел в тир с легким сердцем и совершенно не беспокоился о практике по стрельбе. Когда он ещё надеялся стать агентом, всё свободное время он проводил в тире. Постоянные отказы заставляли его практиковаться до изнеможения. Со временем отказы и мастерство накапливались, а интерес пропадал. Джеффри стал реже тренироваться, и, в итоге, последние два года посещал тир только для ежегодной сдачи нормативов. Тем более, должность, которую он тогда занимал, не требовала блестящих навыков стрельбы.  
Сейчас, ровно в 6:30 вечера, когда дверь тира за ним закрылась, Бутройт почувствовал, что в нем вновь разгорается азарт. Здесь всё было знакомо - запах, звуки, стены и пол, даже старые плакаты по технике безопасности и схемы эвакуации — всё было понятным, надежным, своим. Его результаты всегда были в десятке лучших по департаменту, поэтому он был уверен, что справится, хоть и не держал пистолет с прошлой осени.  
Народу в тире было на удивление мало. Парень прошел вдоль ряда мишеней к самой дальней кабине, где его уже ждал Гэбриэл. На секунду Джеффри кольнуло беспокойство — он НЕ держал пистолет с прошлой осени. Но тут же успокоил себя тем, что навыки он точно не успел растерять, да и сегодняшняя проверка явно была формальностью. Всё получится.  
\- Добрый вечер, сэр.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Бутройт. Я посмотрел ваши результаты по нормативам. Думаю проблем быть не должно. Приступим?  
\- Да, сэр.  
Гэбриэл указал на столик, где лежал пистолет.  
\- Что перед вами?  
\- Пистолет, SIG-Sauer P226, был разработан в 1981 г швейцарско-немецкой компанией, стандартная модификация, хотя есть варианты, масса – 802 гр без патронов, принцип работы – отдача при коротком ходе ствола, ударно-спусковой механизм курковый, двойного действия, три вида боепитания – магазин на 12, 13 патронов .40 S&W или .357 SIG, либо от 15, 17, 18, 20 патронов parabellum 9*19 мм.  
\- Отлично. Вам нужны наушники?  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
\- Тогда начинайте.  
Джеффри подошел к барьеру и прицелился.  
\- Стоп. Мистер Бутройт, мне кажется, вы давно не были в тире. Откорректируйте стойку.  
«Стойка?!» - пронеслось в голове у Джеффри. - «Что не так со стойкой?! Я так все нормативы сдавал...»   
Парень удивленно обернулся.  
\- Смотрите на мишень и слушайте меня. Учитесь воспринимать команды на слух. Наведите оружие. Хорошо. Расслабьте руки. Не сжимайте пистолет. Раздвиньте локти. Сильнее. Хорошо.  
Марк стоял за спиной Бутройта и отдавал команды спокойно и четко, практически ему на ухо, чтобы не перекрикивать звуки выстрелов с соседних дорожек. Под действием гипнотического голоса куратора недовольство Джеффри неожиданно сменилось на полное подчинение.  
\- Опустите плечи. Мистер Бутройт, вы слышите?   
Плечи Джеффри опустились сами собой, когда ладони мужчины легли на них. Марк молча потянул левый локоть Бутройта и парень отвел его чуть сильнее и ниже.   
\- Вот так правильно, - сказал куратор, отступил и встал слева.  
\- Хорошо, наклоните корпус вперед.  
Бутройт послушно подался вперед.  
\- Вы сгорбились, - Марк подошел и положил правую ладонь между лопаток Джеффри, надавливая.  
\- Угол наклона меньше 90 градусов, - прозвучало в сантиметре от уха. Левая ладонь зафиксировала живот.  
\- Стреляйте.  
В этот момент Джеффри почувствовал, как что-то, похожее на электрический разряд, стремительно набирая скорость, проходит от лопаток к плечам, по рукам молнией несется в пистолет, пулями летит в мишень, рикошетом возвращается в район пупка через ладонь Гэбриэла и уходит куда-то вниз живота.  
Парень пришел в себя, когда звон в ушах немного стих. Он медленно опустил ствол и одновременно почувствовал, как Марк также медленно убрал руки. Бутройт аккуратно положил разряженный пистолет на барьер.  
\- Я поставлю вам зачет. Нормативы вы сдали, но впредь не пренебрегайте практикой. И запишитесь к тренеру Джо, у вас слабые мышцы спины. Вы свободны, мистер Бутройт, - не поворачиваясь глухо сказал Марк, делая быстрые пометки в ведомости.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Гэбриэл. - Джеффри попрощался, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с куратором, и пошел к выходу.


	5. Часть 1. Глава 5. Нужные люди.

Часть 1. Глава 5. Нужные люди.  
***

… май 2003г., понедельник

Бутройт завязал шнурки на кроссовках, одёрнул футболку и пошёл на поиски тренера Джо. Он обошёл весь спорткомплекс МИ-6, как две капли воды похожий на большинство спорткомплексов Соединённого Королевства. Люди бегали, крутили педали, поднимали тяжести, тренировали силу удара. Тренера Джо нигде не было видно, а узнать, как он выглядит, Джеффри не удосужился, за что и проклинал себя, блуждая по залам. Сознание же почему-то создало образ внушительный и серьёзный и, как минимум, на три головы выше остальных мужчин, нечто среднее между Капитаном Америкой и спортсменом из рекламы завтраков Weetabix. Ещё раз оглядевшись в силовой зоне и не найдя никого похожего, парень подошел к группе мужчин, которые одобрительно кивали и переговаривались, обступив кого-то.   
\- Простите, я ищу тренера Джо. Где он? - громко спросил Бутройт, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.  
\- Одну минуту подождите, - откликнулся женский голос откуда-то из центра группы - Ребята, вы поняли, как мы переходим на новый вес? Постепенно, не торопимся, добавляем веса по плану, следим за корпусом. Помним о том, что вы после травм, так что без подвигов. И не забываем о протеине. Вопросы есть? Всё, выполняйте!  
Мужчины послушно разошлись. Женщина медленно положила гантели, сняла защитные прорезиненные перчатки, накинула на шею белое махровое полотенце и пошла к Джеффри, на ходу вытирая короткие тёмные волосы. Поравнявшись с ним, она кивнула и протянула ладонь.   
\- Привет. Ты от Марка?  
\- Добрый день, мэм. Да, мэм. Джеффри Бутройт, сектор Координирования департамента Кью-бранч. Простите, что отвлёк вас. Мне бы хотелось найти тренера Джо.  
\- Понятно. Пойдём. - женщина вздохнула и пошла вперед.  
\- Парень, Джо - это сокращённое от Джорджины. - тихо сказал ему загорелый лысый мужчина в белой футболке, вылитый герой рекламы моющих средств.  
\- Джорджина?..   
\- Даже не думай так её называть! - мистер Пропер с опаской посмотрел вслед женщине, которая остановилась и обернулась. - Она этого не любит.  
\- Тебе письменное приглашение прислать? - тренер махнула Джеффри.  
\- И ждать она не любит. - снова прошептал Пропер. - И, вообще, мой тебе совет - не беси её.  
\- Понял. Спасибо. - Бутройт быстро пошёл к выходу, где его ждала грозная Джо, которая была ниже его на полголовы.   
\- Так, в кардиозал. План на сегодня - тестирование и общие вопросы.  
Парень шел рядом с ней и слушал.  
\- Я видела результаты твоих мед.обследований, программу разработаю к следующему разу. Колени нормальные? Осевые нагрузки разрешены? Тогда на беговую дорожку давай. Футболку подними, - Джо закрепила один датчик на его груди с левой стороны и второй - на запястье и выбрала программу. Сейчас будешь идти, постепенно увеличивая темп. Если будет дискомфорт - скажи. Кнопки без моей команды не нажимать, датчики не трогать. Всё ясно? Готов?  
"Нечто среднее между супергероем и спортсменом из рекламы... Ну да. Тренер Джо, надо же... "- подумал Джеффри и обречённо выдохнул:  
\- Готов.  
\- Тогда начинаем. Жми старт, - Джо сделала пометку в блокноте.

***

… июнь, 2003г., вторник

\- Да, Кристоферсон... Нет, слушаю... Я могу вам помочь?... Продолжайте... Вам нужно мое присутствие?... Да, хорошо... Какой бюджет? Я все понял... А когда?... Да, вполне, я думаю мы успеем, времени достаточно... Так... Я думаю, что суббота оптимальный день... Да, хорошо, обсудим... Да... Да... До встречи.  
Дэвид закончил разговор и, не выпуская служебный телефон из рук, сел в кровати, глядя прямо перед собой. Некоторое время он сидел неподвижно и молчал. Потом перегнувшись через Брайана взял очки, встал с кровати, надел пижамные штаны и начал ходить по комнате нахмурившись, явно что-то обдумывая.   
Брайан лежал неподвижно и наблюдал, как в лучах утреннего солнца кружатся пылинки. Он не смотрел на Дэвида. Первые совместные выходные за месяц были испорчены.  
Кристоферсон остановился, устало вздохнул и быстро скрылся в гардеробной. Через открытую дверь Уоррен видел, как Дэвид придирчиво осмотрел вешалки со своей одеждой и полки с обувью, после чего также внимательно начал инспектировать одежду партнёра.   
Из всего разговора мужчину тревожило одно — личное присутствие. Это могло означать как срочную подготовку к операции в Воксхолле, так и отправку самого квотермейстера «на землю». И становилось неважно, что за операция и сколько в ней задействовано жизней. Просто Дэвиду нельзя «на землю».   
Неожиданно Кристоферсон замер, держа на вытянутых руках две одинаковые рубашки поло, словно бы сравнивая их. Потом обреченно вздохнул, опустил руки и разжал пальцы. В тишине негромко звякнули вешалки. Он побрел к окну и облокотился спиной на раму.  
Для всего в их квартире было свое место. И место двух белоснежных рубашек поло точно было в шкафу, а не на полу, где их оставил всегда такой аккуратный Кристоферсон. Это нарушало привычный порядок.  
Дело явно принимало серьезный оборот.  
\- Я участвую?  
Брайан сказал это спокойно. Даже посмотрел на Дэвида.  
Тот ссутулил плечи, загорелая кожа на спине натянулась, проступили позвонки и рёбра, жилистые руки уперлись в подоконник. Всю правую часть его тела покрывали шрамы. Каждый раз, видя или вспоминая их, Уоррен давал себе слово, что не допустит новых.  
Брайан точно знал, что Дэвид не создан для ран. Это его, Уоррена, кожа выдублена, это он привык находиться под огнем, это он всегда выживает. Потому что он - полевой агент, а Кристоферсон - квотермейстер, чье место за пультом в Координаторской.   
Поэтому сейчас, когда его отправляют на землю, Брайану надо оказаться с ним рядом. Выполнить обещание, потому что Уоррен привык держать свое слово.  
\- Дэвид?  
\- Что?  
\- Кто участвует?  
\- Я один.  
Брайан резко поднялся с кровати и встал напротив мужчины, максимально близко, но не касаясь его. Кристоферсон вздрогнул.  
\- Я поеду с тобой, - медленно и с расстановкой сказал Уоррен.  
\- Дело слишком деликатное. Я справлюсь сам.  
\- А охрана?  
\- Ты о чём? Бутройт и так стесняется, - мужчина поправил очки и удивлённо посмотрел на Брайана.  
\- Ты рехнулся вообще? Бутройт же не готов! Ты думал, прежде чем соглашаться? Что это за операция?  
\- Брайан, подожди, какая операция?  
Уоррен прокрутил в голове всё услышанное и сказанное и облегченно опустился на подоконник рядом и усмехнулся. Солнце нагрело стекла и успокаивающее тепло разливалось по телу.  
\- Тебе звонил Бутройт?  
\- Да.  
\- Что хотел?  
\- Просил помочь купить новую одежду.  
\- А... понятно... А ты в курсе, что на полу рубашки валяются?  
Дэвид улыбнулся и пожал плечами:  
\- Всё таки не каждый день о таком просят.  
Брайан сел на край кровати.  
\- Почему сейчас?  
\- Июльский ежегодный вечер в Галерее.   
Мужчина подошел и встал между ног Уоррена, загораживая солнце. Провел пальцами по ежику волос к затылку, за ушами, под челюстью, чуть запрокинул ему голову и спросил:  
\- Подумал, что меня отправляют на землю?  
Брайан упёрся лбом в живот Дэвида, провел руками вверх по ногам, сквозь пижаму чувствуя упругое тело, ладони его задержались на бедрах, сжали ягодицы, скользнули на талию, кончики пальцев поглаживали неровные контуры шрамов, слегка залезая под пояс пижамных брюк.   
\- Когда пойдете по магазинам, не забудь купить себе новую пижаму.  
\- Зачем? С этой всё в порядке.  
\- Ты похудел. Штаны с тебя падают.  
\- Ничего подобного.  
\- Как ничего? Вот смотри: раз и упали!  
И Брайан одним движением сдернул с Дэвида мешающую деталь одежды.

***

... июнь, 2003г., суббота

Открывать дверь было неудобно. С трудом повернув ключ в замке, Джеффри спиной вперёд ввалился в свою крошечную прихожую и наконец поставил пакеты с покупками, которые ему так мешали. Они добавили живости и красок в шеренгу однообразных мешков из прачечной, что стояли вдоль стены с начала времен, как старые пикетчики, потерявшие надежду, но не сломленные, и, теперь, когда их ряды пополнились этими новыми и яркими лидерами, молчаливый пикет грозил вылиться в крупномасштабную забастовку - пакеты окончательно преградили путь в комнату.   
Но сейчас парень думал о другом.   
Мысль не была навязчивой, она просто засела в голове. Да и не мысль это была вовсе, а новая информация, которая дополнила старый тезис и вызвала своего рода обновление «системы». Эта самая информация его не шокировала, но в силу своей подачи требовала особого осмысления, концентрируя на себе основную мощность «процессора» Бутройта и заставляя «подвисать» на простых задачах. Он рассеянно посмотрел на демонстрацию и, решив, что с бунтовщиками разделается позже, пошел на кухню включать чайник.   
Пресловутый тезис являлся одной из легенд, которые бытовали в Секторе Координирования: у Марка Гэбриэла была связь с Тьяго Родригесом. Все преподносили это как нечто будничное, но трактовали абсолютно по-разному: говорили о настоящей мужской дружбе, которую разрушило предательство, но мнения о том, кто кого предал, разделялись. Некоторые ещё добавляли полушепотом, что связь была больше, чем дружеской. Всё это смахивало на домыслы, в основе которых, однако, была реальная история симбиоза агента два зеро и его квотермейстера. Один её вариант гласил, что Родригес предал Гэбриэла и бесследно сгинул где-то в Китае в 1997 году. Согласно второму варианту - агент предложил квотермейстеру предать Корону, а Кью же, в свою очередь, обманул подопечного и сдал его Мэсфилд. А уж она знала, что делать и обо всем позаботилась.  
Узнав об этой истории, сам Джеффри конечно же пытался докопаться до истины и нашел досье Гэбриэла и Родригеса. Личные дела были основательно подкорректированы, а последняя совместная операция и вовсе была вымарана, документация по ней отсутствовала, как в электронном так и в бумажном виде. А искать Бутройт умел как никто.  
В профайлах можно было верить только фотографиям с первой страницы: Родригес выглядел спокойным и нахальным, довольным жизнью испанцем с грубоватой и яркой внешностью. Гэбриэл же на фотографии внешне ничем не отличался от оригинала, но конечно же выглядел чуть моложе и стригся по-другому. Изменился только взгляд. Для себя парень сформулировал это так: «взгляд спокойный и открытый стал спокойным и закрытым».  
Но для поиска досье была еще одна причина - третья теория, которую тоже обсуждали: а если Родригеса по полной подставил его молодой квотермейстер. Ради какой-то своей личной цели, явно идущей вразрез с интересами Короны, Марк Гэбриэл разработал операцию таким образом, что бы все подозрения падали на Родригеса, а он был как бы не причем. Получив желаемое, он с легкостью сдал агента начальнику резидентуры, что помогло Гэбриэлу уйти от заслуженного наказания.  
Но для Бутройта эта теория была нежизнеспособной. В МИ-6 было два человека, которым он доверял, и чьё мнение уважал - Реджинальд Тодд и Дэвид Кристоферсон. Оба они считали Гэбриэла человеком безупречной совести и чести и нисколько в этом не сомневались. И предателя рядом с собой они бы не потерпели. Так же как и М., авторитет которой был непререкаем.  
Из досье он не получил ни опровержения ни подтверждения ни одной из теорий. Единственное, что было понятно - история Родригеса и Гэбриэла была намного сложнее, чем хотела казаться. Добыть новую информацию по этому вопросу из доступных источников Джеффри не смог, а опираться на домыслы не привык, поэтому на какое-то время оставил эту историю в покое.   
А сегодня он получил подтверждение той части теории, о которой совсем не думал.  
Щелкнула кнопка чайника, парень запустил пятерню в волосы и почувствовал непривычно липкие от геля пряди, развернулся и направился в ванную, тут же забыв про чай.  
В душе, смывая шампунь, Джеффри закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову. Это действие, как клавиша "repeat”, запустило его воспоминания о той странной парикмахерской, куда Кристоферсон привел его после шоппинга. Джеффри также запрокинул голову, пока Килиан, флегматичный и немного усталый стилист-парикмахер с полностью забитыми татуировкой руками, смывал шампунь с его волос. Бутройт даже забыл закрыть глаза, пялясь на потолок, с которого свисали многочисленные цепи, поводки, ошейники с шипами, кляпы, наручники и плетки, намордники и подобия кожаной сбруи и черт знает что еще. А пока его стригли, он изучал в зеркале отражение стены, что находилась за его спиной. Стена представляла собой огромную витрину, в которой красовалась коллекция разнообразных фаллоимитаторов в прямом смысле на любой цвет и, вероятно, вкус, а часть из них вообще выглядела как арт-объекты. Весь же остальной интерьер был абсолютно аскетичным. Как ни странно, парню здесь нравилось: тихо звучал из отличных динамиков мягкий лаунж-микс, ровным светом горели лампы вдоль зеркала, напротив которого в удобном кресле сидел сам Джеффри. Кроме него и стилиста в помещении никого не было - он был единственным клиентом. Кстати, Киллиан ему тоже очень нравился: не лез общаться и не задавал тупых вопросов - главный из которых "как будем стричься?" всегда вызывал у Бутройта рвотный рефлекс.   
Он полностью расслабился под мелодичное щелканье ножниц, вдыхая приятный смутно знакомый травяной запах шампуня. Всё было идеально, пока в парикмахерскую не ворвался чернокожий фрик с бутылкой воды в руке, одетый в какие-то непонятные яркие шмотки, звеневший браслетами и цепочками. Он встал за спиной Киллиана так, чтобы тот его видел в зеркале и, подпирая витрину с искусственными членами, отпил залпом почти полбутылки, так что стенки её сперва с громким хрустом сжались, а потом с грохотом распрямились. Киллиан невозмутимо продолжал работать.  
\- Привет, Эдди. Как ты вчера? - через некоторое время спросил он.  
\- Свой? - кивнув на Джеффри, спросил фрик.  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда ок. У меня праздник! У тебя есть шампанское?!   
\- Что опять случилось с твоей собакой?  
\- Да сука моя собака! Но не о ней речь. Это все-таки случилось! Вчера я знал, что выглядел охренически! На мне была любимая футболка, ну, ты помнишь, та, с черепом. Пришел в "Lake", народу не протолкнуться. Все заценили мой прикид. Заказал как обычно. Было несколько новеньких, у одного - отличная задница. Пил сначала с нашими, потом - с Рэйем, потом отожгли на танцполе, потом ко мне начал подкатывать какой-то мужик, так себе, на самом деле. Потащил к барной стойке, купил мне выпить. Сижу, пью, скучаю, он что-то трындит. И тут Марк, Марк Гэбриэл! Прикинь, такой вообще из ниоткуда перед барной стойкой - ррраз! Все замерли, даже дидж перестал играть!  
\- Да ладно.  
\- Прикинь? Да я сам в шоке! Он такой подошел к бару, заказал что-то и посмотрел на меня, и я все понял. Я сразу все понял!  
\- Что ты понял?  
\- Что эта судьба! Я повторил двойной Red Bull с водкой и стал ждать знак! И тут заиграла "American life”... Марк поставил свой стакан, прошел вдоль барной стойки, почти задев меня плечом, и скрылся за дверью туалета... Я допил залпом свой Red Bull и пошел следом, а на меня все смотрели, ну, ты знаешь, как всегда. И слава богу, мы оказались там одни и я сказал свое коронное!  
\- О, нет.  
\- О, дааа! Он меня обнял и предложил сразу ко мне... Весь бар видел как мы уходили вместе! В такси мне совсем сорвало крышу и я начал расстегивать его ширинку. Он сразу накрыл мою руку своей, а потом властно взял меня за плечи и вжал в спинку сиденья... Боже, какой у него одеколон! Он наклонился, я подставил шею... Фак, у меня снова стоит! Так, Килиан, не провожай меня, пойду уединюсь.  
Неожиданно полилась холодная вода. Бутройт выскочил из душа и с досадой понял, что вода в бойлере теперь нагреется только к утру. Быстро вытерся, оделся, и с полотенцем на шее пошел к чайнику, вода в котором уже успела остыть. Он снова включил его. Вода закипела, и парень наконец-то заварил чай. На улице темнело. Джеффри сидел на кухне не зажигая свет, механически отпивая чай, а мыслями возвращаясь в парикмахерскую.   
Там, после ухода Эдди, снова стало тихо, будто ничего не произошло. Киллиан быстро закончил стрижку и укладку, Джеффри быстро поблагодарил, расплатился и ушел, так и не узнав конец истории. По правде говоря, ему и не нужно было объяснять, как там всё потом было у фрика с Марком, он и так прекрасно знал по личному опыту, как дела делаются. И раз Марк ходил в места типа "Lake" и уезжал оттуда с парнями типа Эдди, то почему бы ему не спать с Родригесом? Спать с Тьяго было логичным, но с Эдди.... Тут парень вовремя себя остановил. Он ничего не знал о вкусах, привычках и сексуальных пристрастиях Марка Гэбриэла. Более того - обо всем этом он даже не задумывался никогда, а уж о последнем - тем более.   
Джеффри было сложно представить Марка за пределами МИ-6, получалось, что Гэбриэл как бы и не существовал вне Воксхолла. Ровно до сегодняшнего дня, события которого показали обратное.  
Сегодня Джеффри Бутройт впервые подумал о Марке Гэбриэле не как о кураторе, не как о старшем по званию, не как о специалисте экстра-класса, а как об обычном человеке.  
И почему-то эта мысль чрезвычайно увлекла его.

***

… июль 2003 г., пятница  
На сборы у Джеффри было два часа. Как раз спокойно принять душ и переодеться. Вечер в Галерее не требовал дресс-кода высокого уровня, поэтому от бабочки в этот раз он был избавлен. Парень согласился туда пойти отчасти поэтому, отчасти потому, что Николь говорила, что там будет много «полезных людей», и она была права. Хотя этот вечер Бутройт мог бы провести с большей пользой.  
Джеффри курил у открытого окна, а теплый летний ветерок уносил дым его сигареты. После душа парень чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и посвежевшим. Оставалось отгладить рубашку и подобрать галстук. «Все вещи живут в шкафу» - сказал Дэвид. Сегодня 23-й день как Бутройт вешал одежду в шкаф, на полки, плечики и крючки. Первые 7 дней он себя заставлял, на 12-й день - его носки стали моногамны, а на 17-й - Джеффри вдруг понял, что его не устраивает систематизация вещей в шкафу. В итоге, он перебрал всё, выбросил часть старых вещей, а остальные разложил по-новому. Пакеты из прихожей исчезли бесследно. В день того памятного шоппинга, Бутройт морально подготовился к тотальной смене гардероба. К его удивлению, Кристоферсон выбрал такие же вещи, но других брендов и на порядок выше по цене. В понедельник он надел всё новое, посмотрел на себя в зеркало - и не увидел разницы. Обычные тёмно-синие джинсы, коричневые ботинки, светлая рубашка в мелкую клетку, пиджак - ничего особенного. Тёмная сумка из кожи тоже была новой - Дэвид категорически запретил рюкзак, сказав, что рюкзак с пиджаком в городе носят только профессоры, проповедники и туристы, а портфель Бутройт считал неудобным ещё со времён Оксфорда. Очки Джеффри выбрал сам и, получив милостивое одобрение Кристоферсона, оплатил. Стрижка была, но, вроде бы, ничего не изменилось - волосы просто не лезли в глаза, не мешали, не торчали в стороны; после душа они ложились сами собой. Только и всего, ничего интересного.   
Реакция коллег на работе оказалась неожиданной. Джеффри зашёл в кабинет, поздоровался и пошел на своё место. Вдруг за его спиной громогласно заорал Тим: "Тед! Гони десятку!". Парень обернулся и увидел, как его коллеги, 10 человек, вдруг начали обмениваться деньгами, абсолютно без комментариев. Он ничего не понял, пожал плечами и пошёл курить. Может быть, по электронке скинули флэшмоб, а он не заметил. Через несколько минут на балкон вышел довольный Тим и всё объяснил. Оказывается, в отделе существовал тотализатор, и на Бутройта ставили 1/5, что перестанет стучать ногой и 1/10, что сменит шмотки.   
Ребята за обедом тоже не стали молчать. Меган восхищалась "рубашкой от Ральфа", "джинсами от Келвина" и "ботинками от Тестони", чем сразила Джеффри наповал - ладно, женская мода, но откуда она столько знает про мужскую? Виктор хвалил его стрижку, Саймон, до этого увлечённо копавшийся в новом мобильнике, отвлёкся, окинул его взглядом и медленно кивая, протянул что-то вроде "ммм... даааа... хорошая стрижка" и больше к телефону не возвращался. Реплика Аманды "а наша малышка Николь на тебя хорошо влияет" заставила Бутройта закашляться и пробормотать в ответ "я ей передам". После обеда, когда все стали расходиться, он поймал Саймона и задал тому животрепещущий вопрос "А в чём разница? Я понимаю, брэнды, возможно, качество гораздо лучше, но..." Саймон посмотрел на него долгим взглядом и неожиданно устало сказал: "Да сидит на тебе всё по размеру, Джеффри," - и ушел, оставив его в недоумении. Для себя парень решил - со стороны виднее: если окружающие заметили перемены в его внешности, значит так оно и есть.  
Джеффри тряхнул головой, потушил окурок и направился к шкафу. Вытащил идеально белую рубашку, за пару минут отгладил её. Джеффри теперь вообще виртуозно гладил. Потом он оделся и встал перед зеркалом, поправил запонки, воротничок рубашки, одернул пиджак и подвигал плечами. Костюм сидел на нём отлично, хотя и не был сшит на заказ.   
Бутройт себе нравился. Он хоть до конца и не понимал некоторых нюансов, но разницу между плохим и хорошим качеством оценил - джинсы были чуть бархатистыми на ощупь, свитеры были мягкими, сукно и твид пиджаков - тонким, трикотаж не вытягивался. И, главное, теперь на работе он не выделялся из толпы и выглядел как все - идеально.  
Джеффри запер входную дверь, подбросил ключи на ладони и сел в такси. Через 15 минут он должен заехать за Николь. Парень чувствовал себя превосходно. Всё шло по плану.

 

Бутройт стоял в окружении толпы и его хорошее настроение таяло с каждой минутой. А вот у Николь был цветущий вид. Незаметно поправляя бретельки на худеньких плечах, она порхала по залу, улыбалась, знакомилась, общалась, была мила и очаровательна. Периодически она ободряюще чуть сжимала его локоть, благодарно и нежно улыбалась ему, давая понять, что сполна оценила его жертву. Сначала Бутройт честно пытался держаться молодцом и прокачивал свой скил small-talk, но через некоторое время он начал уставать от каравана «нужных лиц», Николь же, наоборот, всё больше воодушевлялась и словно заряжалась энергией от каждой новой беседы. Когда Джеффри начал измерять время бокалами шампанского, а взглядом подзывать официантов, которые сами заменяли пустой бокал в его руке на полный, он понял, что ему нужно сделать паузу. Шепнув Николь, что ему нужно сделать важный звонок, парень проскользнул к ближайшей двери, быстро прошёл через коридор, где тоже стояли люди и очутился в музейных залах. Там было пусто, свежо и тихо. Он медленно шел по галерее с бокалом в руке, оставив за спиной камеры, разодетую публику, речи учредителей, спонсоров, кураторов обо всем том, в чём он ничего не смыслил, но как назло смыслили все те нужные люди, о которых говорила Николь.   
Бутройт понимал, что Николь желала ему добра. Помимо этого она была красива, хорошо готовила, была умна и умела нравится, пыталась даже заботиться о нём - она была бы идеальной женой. Но забота её была скорее навязчивой. Они не жили вместе, но он знал все её привычки и недостатки. Они не раздражали его. Парень просто их видел, но не мог не обращать на них внимания. Когда Джеффри думал о своей девушке, внутри не возникало то тепло, которое бывает, когда вспоминают о любимом человеке. Он знал, о чём говорит - ему было с чем сравнивать. Бутройт не любил Николь, но причины расстаться с ней не было.   
Джеффри брёл из зала в зал в полной тишине, скользя взглядом по произведениям искусства, которые были гордостью и национальным достоянием Короны, не обращая внимание на охрану. Он завернул в очередной зал и замер, не ожидая встретить здесь этого человека, который обернулся на звук его шагов. От взгляда «спокойного и закрытого» сердце парня ухнуло куда-то вниз. Мужчина поднялся с банкетки и сделал шаг к нему навстречу, и Джеффри уже ничего не оставалось как подойти. Он не успел ничего подумать или почувствовать.   
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Гэбриэл.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Бутройт.  
Они пожали друг другу руки. Марк опустился на банкетку и посмотрел на Джеффри.   
\- Присядете?  
Парень сел рядом, с ужасом понимая, что его, наконец, «накрыло» шампанское.  
\- Я... не помешал вам?  
\- Совсем нет. Всегда стараюсь заглянуть к старику Тёрнеру, когда бываю здесь, - ответил Марк и задумчиво продолжил, - Грустно смотреть на эту картину. Могучее, боевое судно за ненадобностью идёт на металлолом. Но время неумолимо, не правда ли? А что видите вы?  
Марк повернулся к собеседнику. Тот сфокусировал явно нетрезвый взгляд и, нахмурившись, начал всматриваться в полотно. Вдруг парень набрал полную грудь воздуха.  
\- Баааааальшуууущий корабль! - на выдохе выпалил он.  
Мгновение спустя в зале № 34 Национальной галереи громко смеялись два человека. Смех уносил под своды зала напряжение и неловкость последних месяцев. Всё встало на свои места.   
\- Извините,- сказал Джеффри, неловко махнув рукой и чуть не выплеснув остатки шампанского из бокала.   
Марк вдруг встал и вытащил телефон.   
\- О, простите, но мне нужно идти. Кстати, вы придумали отличное название для картины, жаль, её не переименуешь. Хорошего вечера!  
И ушел, оставив парня одного.   
Не успели его шаги стихнуть, зазвонил мобильный Бутройта.   
\- Джеффри, куда ты ушёл? Возвращайся ко мне!  
\- Сейчас приду, Нико.  
Бутройт засунул руки в карманы и медленно пошёл обратно к гостям, чувствуя, как внутри разливалось тепло.   
Недопитый бокал шампанского он оставил Тёрнеру в знак благодарности.

Конец Первой Части.


	6. Часть 2. Глава 1. ...и все остальные другие правильные вещи.

...июль, 2003 г., среда

Джеффри прислонился к двери запасного выхода и с наслаждением закурил. На улице было тепло, июль радовал солнечными днями, несмотря на пессимистичные прогнозы синоптиков. Парень сидел, глубоко затягиваясь сигаретой, и улыбался своим мыслям. По правде говоря, он был бы рад любой погоде — разразись сейчас обещанная гроза или начнись цунами на Темзе — ничто не могло изменить его настроение. Сегодня он с блеском сдал задание, которому посвятил последние десять дней и был очень доволен собой. Его впервые включили в команду по разработке полевой операции для агента категории «зеро». К своей части задания он подошёл со всей ответственностью, за что и был вознаграждён одобрительными кивками начальника сектора Чалмерса и квотремейстера Ирвина, и заинтересованным взглядом агента 08. Тодд же, немногословно, но прочувствованно хвалил, с гордостью жал руку и напоследок отечески похлопал его по спине, пообещав официальное разрешение на присутствие при разработке полевых заданий любой категории в качестве наблюдателя, при условии, что он сию минуту пойдёт и подпишет все необходимые документы на допуск.  
Джеффри достал телефон и позвонил. Гэбриэл сбросил вызов и прислал смс «Я на совещании». «Я сдал» — написал парень и начал было набирать номер Дэвида, когда неожиданно получил ответ: «Отлично, Джеффри, ты молодец». Бутройт улыбнулся.  
Парень ещё раз позвонил Кристоферсону.  
-Привет, Дэвид, не занят? .. У меня всё приняли без нареканий… Спасибо, да, да… Хотел поблагодарить всех за помощь. Может в паб? .. Завтра? Отлично! А мистер Гэбриэл сможет? Хорошо, я сам скажу… 005? Конечно, буду рад… Выбирайте место… Да, знаю… В семь нормально? Договорились. До завтра.  
Внезапно в животе заурчало, и Бутройт посмотрел на часы. Желудок бунтовал совершенно справедливо, обед был в самом разгаре. Джеффри потянулся и отправился в столовую. Он бодро шел по всегда пустому коридору Технического сектора и внезапно увидел Виктора. Тот стоял у стены, стараясь ничем себя не выдать, и явно прислушивался к чему-то, происходившему за поворотом, в лифтовом холле. Парень подошёл к другу, стараясь не шуметь, и услышал обрывки диалога двух мужчин. Один отчитывал другого со злостью и нескрываемым отвращением, а второй тихо оправдывался. На немой вопрос Джеффри, Виктор жестом попросил молчать и слушать. Бутройт замер.  
-...Роббинс, сколько ты уже на практике в Кью-Бранч?  
-Полгода, сэр  
-Ты что, не хочешь, чтобы тебя взяли на работу?  
-Хочу, сэр  
-А я вот в этом не уверен. Из-за того, что ты тогда облажался, я вынужден каждый раз досконально проверять каждый твой отчет вплоть до каждой грёбаной запятой.  
-Простите, мистер Уоллес. Это была всего лишь орфографическая ошибка, и с тех пор я не допускал подобн...  
-А откуда ты взял эти данные по второму кварталу?  
-Я...  
Приглушенно заиграла мелодия на мобильнике Саймона. Разговор резко оборвался, оба мужчины молчали. Телефон звонил и звонил.  
-Отключи уже свой телефон, Роббинс! Любовничек твой соскучился? Боже мой… Как же меня тошнит от таких, как ты…  
-А задницу твою не тошнит в «Dolce&Gabbana» ходить? — еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не врезать Уоллесу, громко спросил Джеффри, одновременно с Виктором шагнув из своего укрытия.  
-Вот, кстати, да, отличный вопрос! — согласился кто-то со стороны лестницы. Все обернулись и увидели Брайана Уоррена, который стоял в дверном проёме и докуривал сигарету, выжидательно глядя на Уоллеса.  
На секунду тот растерялся, но быстро взял себя в руки и, как ни в чем не бывало, заявил:  
-Уоррен, вы же понимаете, с молодыми сотрудниками, особенно со стажерами, надо быть построже, нельзя ослаблять хватку.  
И уже обращаясь к Саймону, добавил:  
-Ну, я вижу, пришли твои друзья, Саймон. К сожалению, мне пора. Прошу меня извинить.  
С этими словами он быстро ретировался и, отойдя в глубину коридора на безопасное расстояние, крикнул:  
-Бутройт, передавай привет Николь.

***

...июль, 2003 г., четверг

Утром в раздевалке Джо сильно ушибла большой палец ноги. Поскольку хлад.пакета в аптечке не нашлось, тренер использовала подручные средства. Попеременно прикладывая к пальцу то гантель, то гриф, то украдкой прислоняя ступню ко всем металлическим поверхностям, она дотянула до полудня. К обеду палец распух настолько, что Джо очень смешно хромала и выглядела при этом милой, несчастной и беспомощной. Видимо, ей было действительно больно, потому что она практически безропотно согласилась всё-таки сходить в медпункт.  
Проводив взглядом такси, увозящее раненую в больницу, Энн вволю отсмеялась — всё бы ничего, но образ Джо, которая с осторожностью фроттериста* прислоняла ногу ко всему прохладному, что было в зале, её добил.  
Энн возвращалась с ланча в приподнятом настроении.  
Открыв дверь в пустую приёмную, она услышала голоса в кабинете шефа.  
-... а в этот раз погибли гражданские! Ты всё время превышаешь свои полномочия.  
-...  
-У тебя есть должностная инструкция агента «зеро». Так действуй в рамках.  
Секретарь затаила дыхание: шеф был взбешен, и, как всегда в такие моменты, говорил спокойно, с расстановкой, чеканя каждое слово, а виновник скандала говорил так тихо, что она не могла ничего разобрать.  
-Послушай меня. Когда М. поймет, что ты стал неуправляем, тюрьма и пехота покажутся тебе раем, по сравнению с тем, что приготовит для тебя М. Я знаю, о чем говорю.  
-...  
-Да, ты не останешься без работы. Вопрос твоей занятости — это вопрос твоих желаний и твоих умений. Сейчас я вижу, что ты хочешь убивать и разрушать, и ты умеешь это делать. Так что иди-ка ты в наёмники.  
Гэбриэл замолчал, и Энн было подумала, что разговор окончен, но шеф заговорил вновь:  
-Хотя, стоп. Ты не справишься, потому что у заказчиков тоже есть инструкция, а ты не можешь работать по инструкции.  
-...  
-Да, свободен. Можешь идти.  
В кабинете раздались шаги, а затем кто-то с той стороны потянул за дверную ручку. Девушка дернулась и сделала вид, что разбирает документы.  
-Ты жить хочешь?  
Человек за дверью замер.  
-Ты всё время ищешь смерть, но когда она приходит, ты убегаешь. Я думаю, ты не хочешь умирать. Может быть тебе пора подумать о МИ6, как о способе выжить? В Британском управлении сейчас с тобой никто не хочет работать. Есть вариант перевода в Европейское управление, Скандинавский сектор. Это максимум из того, что я могу для тебя сделать. Вся оперативная работа категории «зеро», наблюдение за третьей стороной, свежий воздух, кристально чистые озера, тишина, фьорды.  
-...  
-Стулья IKEA, блядь, будешь там собирать по инструкции! Едешь?! Всё, договорились, иди, пакуй чемодан, документы о переводе заберешь у кадровика.  
Дверь открылась.  
-Мое почтение, мисс Паркс, — мимоходом бросил мужчина, направляясь к выходу.  
-До свидания, мистер Бонд, — одновременно с ним сказала Энн, не поднимая головы от бумаг.  
Селектор ожил и сказал голосом Марка:  
-Энн, пожалуйста, подготовь перевод Бонда в Скандинавский сектор, я сразу подпишу.  
Шеф звучал очень устало. Девушка вздохнула. Она внесла данные и отправила пакет документов на печать. МФУ урчал, выплевывая листки с текстом, Энн стояла рядом, скрепляя страницы степлером.  
«Ненавижу! Ненавижу! Ненавижу!» — думала секретарь, с каждым разом всё кровожаднее загоняя скобы.  
Энн ненавидела Бонда. Он нёс с собой хаос, беспорядок и разрушение. От него страдали все, кто оказывался рядом с ним. А больше всех Гэбриэл, который заступался за него с каким-то мазохистским упорством. Вот, например, сегодня его вызвали на работу в шесть утра на закрытую планёрку к Тодду, которая переросла в закрытое совещание, которое, в итоге, вылилось в открытое совещание с участием тех, кому не посчастливилось работать с Бондом: начальников секторов, кадровиков, квотермейстеров, технарей, юристов, бухгалтеров, кажется, даже доктор Холл пришел. Возглавляла совещание М. Все обвиняли Бонда, а Марк его защищал.  
Скрепив все листки, Энн разложила документы по пакетам, пакеты по экземплярам, а экземпляры в стопку и несколько раз с силой постучала ею по столу, с удовольствием представляя, как вместо бумаг стучит об стол ушастой головой Бонда.  
«Потому что бесит!» — мстительно подумала Энн. — «И надо было именно сейчас, когда Марк начал оживать… Ну, слава Богу, Бутройт ведет себя образцово. Не мальчик, а сплошной позитив, хоть и не знал субординации. А Бонд был всегда за гранью добра и зла».  
Энн поправила волосы и понесла документы на подпись. Начальник сидел в одной рубашке, обхватив руками голову. Он был абсолютно никакой. В кабинете отчетливо пахло сигаретами.  
-Энн, когда все всё подпишут и завизируют, отправь сканы Свену. — шеф поднял глаза на секретаря. — Пожалуйста, пусть все будет быстро, хорошо?  
-Да, я прослежу. На какую дату заказывать билет?  
Марк отдал ей документы и коротко ответил:  
-Понедельник.  
-Может быть пораньше? В субботу?  
-В субботу он будет занят — будет пить. В пятницу сделает двухчасовой перерыв, приедет, подпишет бумаги и продолжит напиваться. И в воскресенье. И, может быть, утром в понедельник тоже. А начнёт сегодня, вот буквально, с минуты на минуту, — ответил Гэбриэл с усталым злорадством.  
-А 07 будет в состоянии улететь?  
-Будет. И улетит, — медленно проговорил шеф, и сжал голову ладонями.  
Энн подошла к минибару.  
-Виски будешь?  
-Водку со льдом, будь добра.  
Марк закурил и достал из нижнего ящика стола стакан с несколькими окурками, Энн принесла ему алкоголь, он поймал ее руку и поцеловал. Она нежно погладила его по голове, а потом, обойдя стол, села напротив. Гэбриэл в два глотка осушил стакан, докурил сигарету и начал следующую.  
-Спрашивай, Энн.  
-А в этот раз ты почему его спас?  
-Он хороший агент, за него стоит бороться. Просто сейчас он неуправляемый и не готов к повышению. Лицензия на убийство — это его способ выплеснуть разрушительную энергию. А убивать должен лишь тот человек, для которого смерть не является личной потребностью, — произнёс Марк и после паузы добавил. — Я уже видел, как одному такому же неуправляемому дали «два зеро» и простор для действий, а потом слили, когда он окончательно вышел из-под контроля.  
-Думаешь, Скандинавия поможет?  
-Скандинавия…Скандинавия? Да конечно поможет…  
Мужчина прошел мимо девушки, сел на диван и начал расстегивать запонки. С левой он справился быстро, а правая всё никак не поддавалась.  
-Давай помогу, — мягко сказала Энн, присев на подлокотник дивана.  
Марк протянул ей руку, наблюдая за тем, как она аккуратно вынула запонку из манжеты, закатал рукава, стянул галстук, лёг на диван и мечтательно улыбнулся.  
-Там же Свен начальник. Я помню его ещё по Форту. Тогда ему было пятьдесят и все звали его просто — Один. Он купался в открытом море круглый год в любую погоду до построения и перед отбоем. И только он добился неукоснительного соблюдения устава от Уоррена. А ты знаешь Уоррена. Так что для Джеймса Бонда Скандинавский сектор — это последний шанс.  
Гэбриэл замолчал и закрыл глаза.  
-Энн... Пусть меня не беспокоят три-четыре минуты.  
-Двадцать минут.  
-Хорошо, десять минут и закажи мне кебаб с двойной картошкой.  
-Окей, я поняла, пятнадцать минут и стейк с салатом.  
Начальство хмыкнуло, зевнуло и поудобнее устроилось на диване. Энн аккуратно положила запонки на журнальный столик и направилась к двери, набирая номер доставки.  
На столе завибрировал мобильник.  
-Посмотри, кто там, пожалуйста…  
Девушка вернулась и взяла в руки сотовый.  
-О, Бутройт. Ответить?  
-Я сам, — сказал Марк и быстро встал с дивана, с размаху ударившись о журнальный столик.  
«Оиий… — Энн на секунду зажмурилась. Шеф сморщился, забрал у неё трубку, и ответил на звонок, потирая ушибленное колено:  
-Привет, Джеффри, секунду… - и, зажав динамик ладонью, обратился к секретарю, выпалив скороговоркой, — Всё в порядке, милая, я проснулся, с добрым утром, можно кофе?  
Энн страдальчески закатила глаза.  
«Ну и денёк … » — подумала она и вышла.

***

-Бутройт! Скажи речь! — гаркнул Уоррен, перекрывая шум в баре, и ободряюще взмахнул стаканом виски.  
-Да, кстати! Мы пропиваем твои деньги второй час и до сих пор не знаем, зачем собрались, — Марк сделал удивлённое лицо и развёл руками. — Вон Дэвид сидит и не понимает, что происходит, да, Дэвид?  
Дэвид отпил свой тоник и посмотрел на Джеффри:  
-Давай-давай, я заинтригован не меньше, чем они!  
Бутройт поднялся с места под импровизированную барабанную дробь и одобрительные крики.  
-Коллеги! — начал он и обвёл нетрезвым взглядом их стол у стены, уже сплошь уставленный пустыми пивными кружками, бокалами и рюмками из-под шотов. — Я горд и счастлив, что вы пришли разделить со мной мой триумф.  
Коллеги согласно заулюлюкали, а парень, прижав руку к сердцу, коротко и с чувством поклонился.  
-Спасибо за то, что поверили в меня, спасибо за то, что поддержали. Вы смогли показать мне новые возможности и я, наконец, нашёл своё место! Спасибо! Я постараюсь не подвести вас...  
Конец речи потонул в громком троекратном «гип-гип-ура», мужчины отсалютовали стаканами и уселись на свои места.  
-Бутройт, ты же готовил речь заранее, да? Правда ведь? — Уоррен подмигнул Джеффри.  
-Джеффри очень предусмотрительный, — Кристоферсон поправил очки.  
-Джеффри очень предусмотрительный и очень толковый, — Гэбриэл покачал кубики льда в стакане.  
-Джеффри очень предусмотрительный, очень толковый и очень терпеливый, — невозмутимо продолжил квотермейстер, взглядом указав Бутройту на закипающего агента.  
-Джеффри очень предусмотрительный, очень толковый, очень терпеливый и очень скрупулёзный, — весело проговорил Марк.  
-Джеффри очень предусмотрительный, очень толковый, очень терпеливый, очень скрупулёзный и очень предприимчивый, — с лёгкой улыбкой подхватил Дэвид.  
-В жопу оба пошли, — пробурчал Брайан, закурив и прищурившись от сигаретного дыма.  
Бутройт наблюдал за происходящим и не знал, как реагировать. Слишком уж был разителен контраст между сдержанными профессионалами, которых он привык видеть на работе, и этими молодыми мужчинами, которые, сняв галстуки и набросив пиджаки на спинки стульев, веселились, подкалывали и подначивали друг друга и запросто общались с ним. Было чувство, что его приняли в компанию.  
-Ну если Бутройт такой ценный кадр, что же ты его раньше не нашёл? — Уоррен затушил сигарету и посмотрел на Марка. — Хреново работаете, мистер Гэбриэл.  
-Я просто за шкафом не искал, — спокойно ответил тот, глядя в глаза Бутройту.  
-Джеффри очень предусмотрительный, очень толковый, очень терпеливый, очень скрупулёзный, очень предприимчивый и очень неожиданный, — резюмировал Дэвид.  
Марк заржал в голос и перевёл взгляд на Уоррена. Агент 005 замер, а потом с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом вдруг прицельно кинул в начальника сектора персонала подставкой под пиво.  
-Ау, — Гэбриэл перестал смеяться, нахмурился и, поймав картонку, метнул её точно в грудь противнику.  
Уоррен дёрнулся к нему через стол. Квотермейстер резко поставил руку, перекрывая ему путь, и, посмотрев на Гэбриэла, выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска. Потом обернулся к агенту и, молча глядя ему в глаза, медленно убрал руку. Тот закинул ногу на ногу и закурил, не сводя глаз с Марка.  
Гэбриэл встал и, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, объявил:  
-Пойду всем шотов закажу.  
Уоррен проводил его взглядом, докурил сигарету и тоже встал, кинув через плечо:  
-Выйду проветрюсь.  
Джеффри остался вдвоём с квотером. По правде говоря, происшедшее выбило его из колеи. Всё словно перепуталось, все вели себя не так, как он привык. Парень не знал, как себя вести и, чтобы хоть немного вернуть некое подобие комфорта, допил залпом пиво и в поисках поддержки посмотрел на Кристоферсона. Тот был самим собой — усталым, элегантным и совершенно спокойным.  
-Сейчас остынут и вернутся.   
Джеффри кивнул и покрутил в руках опустевшую пивную кружку.  
-Сегодня был на редкость тяжёлый день. А твоё приглашение — как глоток свежего воздуха для нас всех.  
Дэвид прищурился и наклонился к Джеффри.  
-Слушай, а ты, правда вчера, хотел набить морду Уоллесу? Брайан сказал, что практически разнимал вас.  
Парень улыбнулся.  
-Давно уже хотел, не смог упустить шанс.  
Вернулся Марк и поставил перед ними поднос с тремя рядами рюмок, сел на свое место, лучезарно улыбнулся и сказал Кристоферсону:  
-Бармен просил передать, что тебе хватит на сегодня тоника. Сейчас принесут эспрессо.  
Тот, приподняв бровь, посмотрел на Бутройта, словно говоря: «Что и следовало ожидать», а Гэбриэлу ответил:  
-Спасибо, ты читаешь мои мысли.  
За спиной Марка возник 005 и, отвесив ему подзатыльник, предупредил:  
-Ты не особо зачитывайся.  
Марк отмахнулся от него и весело указал на шоты:  
-Хватит прохлаждаться, нас ждут свершения!  
Джеффри понял, что конфликт исчерпан. Общение продолжилось, как ни в чём ни бывало. После шотов все пошли играть в дартс. Когда они вернулись за столик, Джеффри окончательно понял, что он пьян; ему было хорошо. Ребята тоже угомонились и сидели, лениво перебрасываясь фразами; они выглядели пьяными, но неизвестно, были ли они пьяны на самом деле. Бутройту отчётливо хотелось чего-то; странное ощущение внутри не давало возможности полностью присоединиться к общей алкогольной нирване. Пьяный мозг никак не мог сформулировать желание.  
Он обвёл глазами их столик. Марк обсуждал с Уорреном новую модель Lamborghini, Кристоферсон оперся локтём о стол и изредка поддерживал разговор. Джеффри видел его профиль и ладонь Брайана, которая медленно гладила кожу на его шее, то исчезая под расстёгнутым воротником, то поднимаясь вверх, чуть сжимая короткие волосы на затылке. Джеффри как под гипнозом, не отрываясь, следил за этим, пока вдруг в какой-то момент не ощутил невидимую ладонь на своей шее. Вдоль позвоночника пронеслось волной тепло, Бутройт поспешно вскочил.  
-Сейчас вернусь.  
Все трое удивлённо посмотрели на него, Гэбриэл сидящий с ним рядом встал, чтобы дать ему выйти.  
-Эй, Бутройт, — окликнул его Марк, — тебе взять что-нибудь?  
-Да, кофе, пожалуйста, — ответил он, не оборачиваясь, и начал пробираться к туалету.

Джеффри толкнул дверцу туалетной кабины, и вышел к умывальникам. Он ополоснул руки и прижал холодные ладони к щекам, с облегчением чувствуя, что трезвеет. Решив оставить самоанализ «на потом», он вышел из туалета с твёрдым намерением быстро выпить кофе, расплатиться и поехать домой. Да, прав бы Кристоферсон, день действительно оказался тяжёлым.  
Бутройт шёл от туалетов по узкому коридору, в конце которого был хорошо виден торец барной стойки с пивными кранами. Там оказался Марк, который стоял к нему спиной и, по-видимому, ждал заказ. Облокотившись на стойку, он вынул сигарету и поискал зажигалку в карманах. Не найдя её, он обратился к стоящему рядом темноволосому парню. Тот обернулся, и что-то сказав, указал подбородком через плечо. Гэбриэл скользнул ладонью в задний карман его джинсов и чуть наклонился к нему, словно что-то спрашивая. Брюнет улыбнулся, посмотрел на часы и коротко кивнул. Марк убрал руку и прикурил, взяв со стойки чью-то зажигалку. Увидев это, парень засмеялся и склонил голову набок. Бармен поставил перед Гэбриэлом чашку кофе и две пинты пива. Тот забрал заказ и, закусив фильтр сигареты, направился к столику.  
Джеффри просто стоял и наблюдал всю сцену от начала и до конца, постепенно осознавая, как под властью алкоголя, когда мозг, логика и здравый смысл спали мёртвым сном, в нём просыпались старательно забытые чувства и ощущения.   
И, кажется, он не особо возражал.


End file.
